Eterna soledad
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS [UA]TERMINADO
1. Lluvia, sangre y una joven princesa

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Lluvia, sangre y una joven princesa

La espesa lluvia confundía su visión, y el objetivos estaba borroso frente a él... no sabia que era lo que esa persona había echo, ni porque el rey de aquel país quería que lo exterminara, pero lo único importante era cumplir su objetivo para cobrar la recompensa.

El hombre frente a el, acorralado como la presa de algún depredador, comenzó a temblar y se encogió mientras pedía piedad...

El castaño fijo sus ojos en él, sin modificar su fría expresión, levanto su larga espada apuntándola al cielo tormentoso para luego con un movimiento rápido acabar con la vida de aquel sujeto.

Viendo el cuerpo sin vida caer al suelo pesadamente, formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor, el cual iba aumentando su tamaño. Varias gotas del liquido escarlata, a causa de la presión, salieron con fuerza del cuerpo ensuciando el rostro del joven de mirada ambarina. Su espada estaba embadurnada del mismo liquido.

Luego de colocar su arma en la baina tomó de aquel sujeto lo necesario como para demostrar su muerte y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia el castillo que no quedaba demasiado lejos.

-------- Flash Back --------

Era un dia soleado de primavera y el viento soplaba con suavidad haciendo bailar la copa de los árboles. Dos niños jugaban en el campo. Uno de ellos, de cabello y ojos castaños y una alegre expresión en el rostro, corría para luego detenerse y dar media vuelta llamando a quien lo seguía, una pequeña niña quien bajaba por la colina prácticamente corriendo a causa de la empinada. Al llegar junto al niño la pequeña tropieza cayendo de frente al suelo.

-Kida! ten mas cuidado-le dice el niño agachándose a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse y luego frotarle la frente-

-Lo siento...- Responde la niña con inocencia mientras se sobaba la cara... -Me duele...-

Su compañero se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente- Ahora dejara de dolerte-responde para luego sonreír-

-Gracias Shaoran...- Responde la niña con una sonrisa para luego tomarle la mano... -Hermano... dijiste que ibas a mostrarme lo que encontraste...- tironea con suavidad... -Lo prometiste...-

-Si si...-responde el asintiendo para luego terminar de bajar con ella la colina para llegar a una pequeña cueva que estaba junto a un arroyo- Es aquí dentro...-agrega-

-Aquí?... hermano, esta oscuro...- Susurra la asustadiza niña sujetándose del chico de cabello castaño.

-Espérame aquí entonces, te lo traeré-dice su hermano con una sonrisa para entrar en la cueva y salir de esta enseguida con un pequeño y peludo cachorro blanco en brazos.

-Es... un perrito...- Musita la niña con una sonrosa en el rostro para luego acariciarlo...

-Te gusta? Lo encontré en el río, iba a ahogarse pero lo salve-agrega mostrándose orgulloso de su hazaña-

-Sos muy valiente y fuerte...- Responde su hermana con admiración...

-Eso lo se-responde el con una sonrisa alegre- por eso siempre voy a cuidarte Kida

-Siempre?-Cuestiona mirándolo

-Si, siempre-corrobora el y luego acaricia su cabeza despeinándola.

-Siempre siempre?- Vuelve a preguntar mientras cerraba un ojo mirándolo con el otro... -Prometes que vas a estar conmigo siempre?-

-Claro, soy tu hermano mayor-responde con orgullo el chico de no mas de 9 años.

La pequeña, de unos 5 casi 6 años, lo mira y sonríe.

-------- Flash Back Fin --------

El joven de la espada suspira ante tales recuerdos, cada vez eran mas recurrentes en su cabeza, y le molestaba el echo de tener que recordar cosas tan tristes con esa frecuencia... echa una vista al cielo, en que las primeras estrellas ya comenzaban a aparecer y luego mira la enorme puerta de madera frente a él.

Ambos guardias abren la puerta al saber de quien se trataba.

EL joven camina haciendo que sus botas resonaran en la enorme sala, camina con calma llevando en su mano derecha la prueba de que su trabajo estaba terminado. Así llega al comedor por el que entra quedándose de pie al final de la larguísima mesa donde la familia real cenaba.

El jefe de familia alza la mirada para verlo y sonríe poniéndose de pie...

-Aquí esta-dice simplemente el recién llegado dejando la cabeza de su victima sobre la mesa de madera.

La hija del rey voltea la cabeza al escuchar algo golpear contra la madera. Al ver la cabeza se cubre la boca sintiendo nauseas. Por la expresión del cadáver, podía verde que había gritado de pánico antes de morir.

La joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo un poco mas bajo de los hombros, se pone de pie y luego de pedir permiso camina tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

Su madre mira salir a su hija y luego le echa una mirada molesta a su marido.

-No trates estos asuntos delante de Sakura-le pide para luego ponerse de pie también y salir detrás de su hija.

El hombre suspira y luego de mirar la puerta cerrarse, mira al ambarino y le indica que se sentara, para luego pedir que le sirvieran de comer...

El asiente y toma asiento

-Cumpliste muy bien con tu trabajo... se ve que tenés gran habilidad...- Comenta el Rey mirando la cabeza al final de la mesa

-Necesita aun de mis servicios?

-Ya no...- Comenta tranquilamente, para luego dejar una bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa... -Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si lo deseas...-

-Prefiero irme cuanto antes-responde tomando la bolsa para luego ponerse de pie.

-Claro...- Asiente... -Gracias por sus servicios...-

-Olvídelo-responde para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir.

Al ir por el extenso pasillo, se encuentra con la puerta de una de las habitaciones entre abierta. Allí se escuchaba la voz de la esposa de Rey y su hija. La joven hablaba con la voz temblorosa y débil.

Al sentir un poco de curiosidad por la actitud de la chica en el comedor se detiene frente a la puerta para oír un poco.

-Papá me asusta... por qué hace cosas así?- Cuestiona la castaña sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana.

-A veces algunas muertes son necesarias hija...-responde la mujer acomodándole el cabello- no pienses demasiado en ello

-Pero... las personas no son cosas, mama... no son juguetes de los que uno puede deshacerse cuando no le sirven... no puede cazar y matar a la gente como un lobo caza a un conejo...- Susurra la ojiverde abrazándose a si misma, había comenzado a temblar.

-Cálmate Sakura-responde su madre-

-Yo... no puedo entender... me cuesta mucho entender...- Susurra llevándose una mano al rostro todavía mareada y nauseabunda al recordar la escena.

-Mejor descansa-agrega por ultimo la reina dándole su camisón- mañana vas a sentirte mejor

-Si...- Suspira y asiente. -Gracias por escucharme, mama...-

-No te preocupes-le besa la cabeza-duerme bien...-sale y observa un momento al sujeto de pie junto a la puerta para luego suspirar con desaprobación y alejarse por el pasillo.

La ojiverde mira la ventana en silencio y luego se cambia dejando la ropa pulcramente acomodada en el enorme guardarropa. Luego se sienta frente al espejo de su habitación, y comienza a cepillarse el cabello mirando perdida su reflejo.

Se sobresalta al oír la puerta cerrarse despacio, el sujeto de antes había entrado y estaba de pie frente a la puerta del lado de adentro, observándola sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

La joven lo mira asustada al tiempo que su rostro volvía a teñirse de pálido.

-Si gritas... o haces un solo sonido... te corto la garganta...-dice con calma para luego caminar hacia ella.

La ojiverde se pone de pie temblorosa tirando por accidente unas cosas que estaban sobre la mesita frente al espejo.

El joven sobresaltado por el alboroto provocado por las cosas al romperse en el suelo se acerca con rapidez desenvainando su espada y acercándola al cuello de la chica acorralándola contra una pared.

La castaña cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse

El espadachín la observa unos instantes y al no oír sonido alguno guarda despacio su espada, luego con una de sus manos acaricia una mejilla de la chica.

-Te pareces... mucho a ella...-musita pensativo.

-No me lastimes... te lo suplico...- Susurra asustada la chica para luego perder la fuerza de las piernas, cayendo sentada al suelo.

-No voy a hacerlo, por ahora-responde el para luego abrir la ventana y mirar hacia afuera un momento- Vas a venir conmigo

-Q..que?- Lo mira... -Pe...pero... por que?-

-Eso no te importa-dice para luego acercarse y tomarla por la cintura para poder salir.

-N...no! por favor déjame ir...!- Exclama sacudiéndose...

-Cállate de una vez-responde el sin alterarse para luego saltar por la ventana con ella.

-Déjame ir...- Pide desesperada, mientras golpeaba sin fuerza el cuerpo del chico.

El la ignora y luego camina internándose en la oscuridad, ya conocía bien aquel bosque y allí nunca podrían encontrarlos, aunque mejor seria salir con el amanecer siguiente.

Al ver que ya nadie los vería y no tendría oportunidad de pedir auxilio, la ojiverde baja la mirada comenzando a ver borroso a causa del liquido salino que se acumulaba en sus ojos. Que quería el con ella? iba a matarla? cierra los ojos asustada.

El camina un poco mas hasta decidir que aquel seria un buen sitio para pasar la noche, deja a la chica en el suelo sobre el pasto humedecido por la tormenta que ya había parado y luego busca un par de troncos secos para hacer una fogata.

La joven lo mira mientras se abrazaba asustada...

-No intentes escapar-le advierte el encendiendo el fuego para después sentarse cerca del mismo.

-Que quieres de mi?- Susurra la asustadiza chica.

-No quiero nada

-Entonces... por que me secuestraste?-Cuestiona la chica.

-Porque quise-responde simplemente-

-Que vas a hacer.. conmigo?

-Que piensas que haré?-la mira-

Sakura lo mira asustada mientras se alejaba un poco pegando la espalda contra el árbol, abrazándose las piernas.

-Si quisiera matarte no te hubiera traído hasta aquí.

-Entonces que querés? dinero de mi padre?- Cuestiona asustada

-No, ya tengo suficiente dinero

-Que buscas? por que yo?-Baja la vista a sus piernas para luego mirarlo..

-Te pareces a alguien de mi pasado-responde con calma-

Sakura lo mira para luego suspirar apretando los dientes...

-Por eso decidí que vas a venir conmigo

-Y quien sos vos para decidir por mi?- Suspira y lo mira. El temor había sido opacado por un increíble enojo.

-Quien puede decidir si vas a vivir o morir

La ojiverde se calla. Tenia razón. Suspira y mira el suelo.

El guarda silencio, no tenia intenciones de seguir hablando por lo que cierra los ojos para descansar, no le preocupaba que aquella chica escapara ya que sabia que se daría cuenta si se movía de su sitio.

-Si intentas algo... no voy a dudar en matarte-le advierte.

Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sollozar en silencio.

El abre los ojos y la mira, si había algo que le molestara era ver a una mujer llorar, no sabia porque, pero era algo que no podía tolerar

-Deja ya de llorar-le ordena con molestia.

La joven se encoge en su sitio, abrazándose con mas fuerza las piernas mientras escondía el rostro entre ellas, sin dejar de llorar.

-Dije que dejes de llorar!-exclama ya mas enfadado poniéndose de pie.

La ojiverde aprieta el abrazo a sus piernas mientras intentaba calmarse en vano... seguía llorando, pero en silencio.

-Porque haces eso?-pregunta sentándose de nuevo bufando.

-Deberías saberlo...- Susurra entre asustada y molesta la ojiverde

-Deberías agradecérmelo

-Por que...?- Cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado ocultando los ojos irritados.

-Porque te saque de ese lugar, tu vida ahora va a ser mas emocionante

-Me gustaba mi vida... era tranquila y rutinaria... estaba acostumbrada a mi vida...- Susurra con un nudo en la garganta.

-Una vida rutinaria no tiene sentido-responde el- ibas a acabar como una tonta niña mimada, si es que ya no lo eres

-Y tu que sabes!- Lo mira molesta... -En primer lugar nunca debiste aparecer para hacer ese trabajo de mi papá!- Exclama para luego taparse la boca asustada.

-Ah no?-sonríe maliciosamente- mi vida es mi trabajo, ese no fue ni el primero ni el ultimo que haré, será mejor que te acostumbres

-Déjame ir...- Pide mirando el suelo...

-Por qué lo haría?

-Por favor...- Susurra...

-No lo haré-responde sin preocuparse.

-Por que no?- Lo mira exaltada

-Porque ya decidí que vendrías conmigo, ahora cállate y duerme

-No quiero... quiero irme a mi casa...- Mira el suelo para luego cubrirse el rostro

-No vas a volver allí ni ver de nuevo a tu familia, será mejor que te resignes de una vez

-Entonces mejor mátame ahora...- Pide mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso querés?-la mira-

-Prefiero morirme... que a no ver mas a las personas que quiero...- Susurra poniéndose de pie.

-Mhh...-la mira y luego vuelve la visa al fuego-el mejor modo de volverse fuerte... es abandonando todos esos sentimientos...

-Y que si no quiero ser fuerte?- Lo mira de reojo para luego fijar su vista en el camino por el cual habían llegado.

-Los débiles merecen morir

-Entonces mátame...- Ordena apretando los puños

-No me provoques, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo

-Entonces hacelo!- Exclama la sacada ojiverde mirándolo asustada...

-Muy bien...-responde el para tomar su espada y luego ponerse de pie.

La ojiverde lo mira y luego cierra los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos entrelazándolas.

El se acerca a ella y luego la toma por el cuello a la vez que desenvainaba su espada

La joven, por su parte, había comenzado a rezar pidiendo por su alma. Al sentir la mano de su captor en su cuello, las varias lagrimas que ya tenia acumuladas, comienzan a caer sin control, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo en la mano de castaño.

-No pediste que te matara?

-Santa María, madre de Dios...- susurraba la joven mientras apretaba mas las manos...

-Que tonta...-musita para luego soltarla y empujarla haciéndola caer sentada sobre el pasto.

La joven abre un ojo para luego tocarse la cadera adolorida...

-Voy a descansar un par de horas, después vamos a seguir viaje-anuncia guardando su arma

Sakura se abraza las piernas mirando el suelo... tenia frío y estaba cansada, pero le daba miedo dormirse. Temía no despertar si lo hacia.

-Descansa un poco también, no quiero que seas una carga luego

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de traerme.- Musita por lo bajo...

-Si molestas demasiado no voy a dudar en cambiarte por un poco de dinero

-Venderme?- Lo mira. Luego suspira mirando el suelo. Que debía hacer?

El chico guarda silencio, al parecer se había quedado dormido

Sakura lo mira y suspira viendo el cielo. Se preguntaba si alguien se preocuparía por su desaparición. Descarto la idea rápidamente. Muy a su pesar, ese chico tenía razón. Ella solo era una carga, un estorbo más.

**N/A:** Buenas! Acá otro de nuestros fics de SCC! Como prometimos no dejaríamos de escribir estas grandes historias! Esta vez una de Sakura y Shaoran… un poco fuerte al comienzo tal vez, pero la idea es que mezcle drama, accion y comedia! Más adelante seguro habrá también algo de Tomoyo y Eriol jeje

Nuestros otros fics publicados son: Doux sentiment, ya terminado, y Houl in my soul, también terminado! Y ahora avanzan este, Someday y Kokoro wa no tenshi! Espero los lean y les gusten como nuestras anteriores historias que fueron bastante leidas! De acuerdo a la cantidad de reviews actualizaremos cada una o dos semanas!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	2. Peligro de muerte

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Peligro de muerte

_-Venderme?- Lo mira. Luego suspira mirando el suelo. Que debía hacer?_

_El chico guarda silencio, al parecer se había quedado dormido_

_Sakura lo mira y suspira viendo el cielo. Se preguntaba si alguien se preocuparía por su desaparición. Descarto la idea rápidamente. Muy a su pesar, ese chico tenia razón. Ella solo era una carga, un estorbo mas._

Un par de horas después el chico se despierta y se pone de pie para después apagar el fuego. La ojiverde tenía la frente apoyada en sus piernas mientras tiritaba de frío.

-Vamos-le dice comenzando a caminar.

Sakura lo mira y luego suspira viendo hacia otro lado. Luego de pensarlo un momento se pone de pie.

El joven caminaba frente a ella en completo silencio. La ojiverde lo sigue, dando pesados y cansados pasos. No había conseguido dormir. Su cabeza no había dejado de carburar en toda la noche, formulando hipótesis acerca de las diversas reacciones que podría tener su familia ante la noticia de su repentina desaparición. Suspira mirando el suelo.

-A este paso va a tomarnos todo el día salir de este bosque

-No me importa...- Responde la joven mirando el suelo.

-A mi si, quiero llegar al pueblo por la mañana

-Entonces andate... y dejame acá...

-Si lo hago es seguro que no vas a pasar de esta noche

-Y eso que importa?

-Que sos una cobarde, no estas preparada para enfrentar a la muerte todavía

-No hables de mi si no me conoces...- Musita molesta para luego detenerse.

El la mira en silencio

Sakura lo mira un momento y suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos de una vez-agrega volviendo a caminar... luego de unos momentos se detiene y saca su espada, alguien estaba cerca.

-Y ahora que tenes?- Lo mira molesta-Estas loco...- Culmina

-Cállate...-le ordena viendo hacia todos lados despacio.

Sakura suspira molesta. -Loco...- Susurra mirando hacia otro lado.

En eso un sujeto con dos dagas pequeñas aparece bajando de un árbol cercano y toma a Sakura del cuello por la espalda amenazándola con sus armas

-Mhg!- La ojiverde traga saliva asustada mientras el hombre la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Suéltala-ordena el castaño-

-Dame todo lo que tengas de valor o voy a matarla...- Susurra el hombre con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mhp...bien...-musita sacando de su abrigo la bolsa de cuero el dinero que había cobrado ese día.

El hombre sonríe y tira a la ojiverde bruscamente al suelo para luego tomar la bolsa...

El chico la mira y luego rápidamente se acerca al tipo usando su espada para herirlo en el estomago dejándolo sangrando en el suelo matándolo instantáneamente, luego se agacha para recuperar el dinero.

La ojiverde miraba la escena horrorizada para luego cubrirse la boca y mirar el suelo.

-Vamos-agrega sacudiendo su espada una vez para limpiar la sangre y luego guardarla.

Sakura lo mira empalidecida. Intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a causa del pánico que había comenzado a sentir nuevamente.

-No deberías darme las gracias?

La ojiverde lo mira asustada mientras intentaba moverse en vano.

-Que haces?

-No te me acerques... no me toques... no me mires...- Pide con la voz temblorosa.

-Que? Deja de decir tonterías-responde molesto tomándola de la muñeca para seguir caminando.

-Que no me toques...!- Musita la ojiverde histérica para luego morderle la mano.

El aparta su mano rápidamente agitándola dolorido, luego la mira lleno de cólera y le da una bofetada.

Sakura corre el rostro a causa del fuerte impulso. Luego baja la cabeza apretando los dientes, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. De la comisura de sus labios brota un pequeño hilo de sangre, provocado por el golpe, al golpear la mejilla contra los dientes.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-le dice autoritariamente el joven-

-No vuelvas a tocarme...- Susurra la ojiverde en el mismo tono.

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera, ahora sos mía-agrega tomándola del rostro.

-No soy tuya... no soy una propiedad...- Musita frívolamente mirándolo fijo.

-Claro que lo sos...-sonríe malignamente-

La joven castaña aprieta los puños, para luego levantar la mano y empujarlo con fuerza... -Que te hace pensar eso...?- Lo mira molesta...

-Dependes de mi ahora-responde retomando la calma y dándole la espalda para caminar- Si te portas bien no va a pasarte nada

-Yo no dependo de vos... vos no sos nada!- Musita llena de cólera para luego voltear y comenzar a correr hacia el lado opuesto al chico.

El duda un momento y la sigue, no es que ella le importara, pero odiaba que alguien, mas si se trataba de una chica, lo contradijera

La ojiverde corría ignorando los raspones que se hacían en sus piernas, brazos y rostro al pasar entre las ramas. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Ya vería que hacer luego, primero debía alejarse de ese sujeto.

En eso siente que algo la detiene, algo la había tomado por un brazo dejándola seguir, al voltear se da cuenta que se trataba de ese espadachín.

-Déjame!- Ordena intentando safarse, para luego de forcejear un buen rato caer rendida, de rodillas, al suelo, mientras que con la otra mano golpeaba sin energías el pecho del ambarino. Estaba agotada. No entendía como había sacado las energías para su intento de huida.

-Ibas a caerte...-musita el refiriéndose al precipicio que había pocos metros mas adelante de ambos.

La ojiverde mira hacia sus espaldas, para luego fijar su vista en el suelo mientras meditaba. Después de un momento, sin pensarlo, se aferra al pecho del ambarino mientras comenzaba a sollozar en silencio.

-Porque lloras ahora?

La joven no responde mientras lo sujetaba de la ropa. Al cabo de un largo rato, suspira ya calmada y cansada de tanto llorar.

-Mhh... tenes temperatura...-comenta al llevar una de sus manos a la frente de la chica.

-Me duele el cuerpo...- Susurra la castaña cansada.

-Será que no estas acostumbrada a dormir a la intemperie-agrega poniéndose de pie para luego sostenerla en brazos y comenzar a caminar.

-Y que sabes?- Susurra cansada pero con cierto tono de fastidio-Con mi papa... antes acampábamos en el jardín... cuando era una niña...- Agrega con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso no se parece en nada a esto...-responde el con dureza- sos débil, y por eso estas así

-Y si soy débil... para que me trajiste?... solo soy una carga...

-Si, es verdad que sos una carga... pero se vuelve aburrido viajar solo

-Pero... hay muchas personas... por que yo?

-Mhh porque... porque si, no hagas tantas preguntas

-Porque si no es una respuesta...

-Es la única que vas a obtener

-Solo lo hiciste porque fui la primer persona que tenias a la vista... no?

-No, no fue por eso

-Entonces... por que fue?- Insiste

-Porque me recordas a alguien...

Sakura lo mira en silencio y suspira. Al cabo de unos minutos, se queda dormida.

-----º-----º-----º----------º-----º-----º-----

Al despertar descubre que estaba en una cama caliente, cubierta por sabanas limpias y tibias, al incorporarse nota que se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño y descuidado que no conocía

La joven se friega los ojos y mira con atención a su alrededor. Luego se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a abrir alguien lo hace del otro lado, se trataba de su captor

-Deberías estar acostada

-Donde estoy?- Cuestiona ignorando el comentario.

-Alquile este cuarto para que puedas descansar por hoy-explica-

Sakura suspira mirando el suelo. Comenzaba a arrepentirse del mal trato que le había dado a aquel sujeto. Se friega los ojos y camina hacia la cama volviendo a sentarse.

-En un rato traen el almuerzo-agrega sentándose en el suelo cerca de la ventana.

-No tengo hambre...- Responde acostándose para luego cubrirse con las sabanas y darle la espalda mirando la pared arrepentida.

-Comer va a servirte para recuperar energías

Sakura permanece en silencio y luego voltea para mirarlo... -Cual es tu nombre?-

-Mhh? porque me preguntas eso?

-No puedo saber?- Cuestiona.

-Mhh de todas formas nadie me llama por mi nombre...-suspira y la mira- Shaoran...

-Y como te llaman?- Pregunta sin comprender.

-Mhh de muchas otras formas

Sakura lo mira pensativa mientras se acomodaba... -Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-

-Mhh si, esta bien

La ojiverde asiente y suspira... -Ahm... Shaoran... discúlpame por la mordida... y mmh... gracias por haberme salvado de ese sujeto... y por esto...- Susurra para luego acomodarse mirando el techo.

-No tenes que decir todo eso-se pone de pie-

-Por que no?- Lo mira.

-Porque es ridículo

-Sos extraño...- Mira hacia otro lado.

-Como tengo que tomarme eso?

-Yo solo lo dije... vos tomalo como quieras...- Cierra los ojos acomodándose mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza con las sabanas...

El suspira y sale para regresar un rato después con una bandeja

Sakura seguía oculta bajo las sabanas mientras pensaba.

-Acá esta tu comida-agrega dejándola a un lado- Yo voy a salir por trabajo, regreso mañana por la mañana y nos vamos

-Vas a dejarme acá? que te asegura que voy a seguir acá mañana por la mañana?- Cuestiona la ojiverde bajo las sabanas.

-Nada me lo asegura, pero dudo que sepas volver a tu casa desde acá

Sakura suspira y se sienta... -Mmh... Bien...- baja la mirada.

-Intentalo si queres, no voy a retenerte más

-No podrías... conseguirme algo de ropa?... con este camisón... tengo frío...- Pide en un susurro.

-Si, esta bien-asiente y luego de su bolsillo saca algunas monedas y se las da-comprate algo

-Algo... como que?- Cuestiona y suspira sin comprender nada.

-Algo de ropa

-Bien...- Asiente y vuelve a acostarse-Gracias…

El asiente y luego sale.

-----º-----º-----º----------º-----º-----º-----

Shaoran regresa tal como había dicho a la mañana siguiente cerca de las siete, al entrar se sienta en su cama, al parecer estaba agitado, busca en sus bolsillos de los cuales saca vendaje y una tijera.

La ojiverde despierta al sentir peso en la cama. Al ver al castaño se friega los ojos y lo mira con atención...

-Que te paso?- Cuestiona mirando la herida en su pecho... Luego suspira y le saca de las manos la venda y la tijera.

-Que haces?-la mira-

La joven suspira ignorándolo. Luego de sacudir la cabeza despabilándose, comienza a desabotonarle la camisa con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Una vez termina con todos los botones, le quita la prenda y toma el vendaje para luego cubrir la herida del chico con el.

-Puedo cuidarme solo-comenta molesto-

-Cállate...- Musita la ojiverde terminando de acomodar prolijamente la venda alrededor del cuerpo del chico cubriendo su pecho. Luego hace un nudo afirmándola y corta el resto de tela.

-No necesito que hagas esto-agrega fastidiado para volver a vestirse y levantarse.

-Bien... entonces sacatelo y volvelo a hacer vos...- Responde la ojiverde con sencillez para luego mirar por la ventana.

-Eso compraste?-pregunta viendo la ropa que había sobre la silla-

-Si...- Responde sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Luego suspira y se pone de pie buscando el baño con la mirada. Al encontrarlo, toma la ropa y entra en este cerrando tras de si.

El guarda la venda y demás cosas en su bolsillo para luego recostarse a descansar un rato.

Sakura abre la canilla dejando correr el agua, llenando la tina, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

-No tardes demasiado-le dice el castaño desde la habitación.

-Déjame en paz...- Musita fastidiada la ojiverde, para luego desvestirse y entrar en la tina relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Suspira apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y mira el techo en silencio.

En eso comienza a sentir que su garganta picaba, el ambiente estaba extraño, más denso, y un aroma extraño invadía su cuerpo, lo relajaba más y más a tal punto en que casi no la dejaba moverse

La joven intenta aclararse la garganta buscando librarse de la picazón, para luego intentar mover el cuerpo sin comprender que ocurría.

Comenzaba a sentir sueño, sus parpados le pesaban y sentía como resbalaba en la bañera hundiéndose cada vez más. Finalmente, cae dormida sumergiéndose por completo en el agua, la cual renvalsa.

Shaoran se sienta sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya hacia casi dos días que no lograba dormir, luego mira hacia la puerta del baño extrañado por el silencio. Del interior no se escuchaba ningún sonido a parte del agua caer de a gotas, dando contra el suelo.

El espadachín se pone de pie y acerca su oreja a la puerta para oír mejor, luego llama a la chica un par de veces y toca la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

El hecho de que no respondiera comenzó a preocuparlo, puesto que decidió entrar. Allí, ve la mano de la ojiverde reposando en el borde de la bañera, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se perdía bajo el agua.

-Que...?.-musita para luego acercarse y luego de sonrojarse un momento al verla sacarla del agua y cubrirla con toalla para llevarla a la habitación y recostarla sobre la cama.

La joven estaba completamente inconsciente y prácticamente no respiraba.

-Habrá tragado mucha agua?...-comenta pensativo, luego se dedica a escuchar su respiración que era débil y pausada.

Luego de un momento, Sakura comienza a empalidecer cada vez mas rápido, al tiempo que su respiración se hacia mas leve, hasta llegar al punto de detenerse.

Shaoran la mira sobresaltado, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, luego aprieta los puños haciéndose de valor y se acerca mas a ella para luego de tapar su nariz con una mano darle respiración boca a boca. Luego de varios intentos, comienza a sentir como la ojiverde volvía en si, teniendo leves bronco espasmos, los cuales la hacían toser en los labios del chico. El la hace incorporarse un poco para que pudiera escupir el agua acumulada en sus pulmones y poder respirar con normalidad. Una vez logra eliminar todo el líquido, la castaña comienza a respirar agitada llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Estas bien?

-Que... que pasó?- Cuestiona luego de asentir y suspirar.

-Perdiste la conciencia en la bañera...-explica-

Sakura se queda pensando un momento y luego lo mira... -Había... un olor extraño...

La ojiverde baja la mirada pensativa, al ver en las condiciones en las que estaba, se sonroja y empuja al ambarino tirándolo al suelo.

-PERVERTIDO!- Exclama molesta mientras se ponía de pie sujetando con una mano la toalla para cubrirse mejor.

-Que?-la mira sin comprender y luego se pone de pie molesto también- La próxima vez voy a dejar que te ahogues!-agrega molesto- crees que me interesa verte desnuda? Junto con besarte fueron las dos experiencias mas repugnantes de mi vida!

La ojiverde lo mira molesta en silencio y luego le da una bofetada... -Salí...- Susurra cortante mientras señalaba la puerta.

-No voy a salir de mi propio cuarto!-agrega molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Que salgas...- Vuelve a repetir la joven apretando el puño que tenia libre.

-Y que si no lo hago? vas a volver a golpearme?

-Por supuesto...- Responde mirándolo desafiante.

-No deberías darme las gracias?-pregunta tocándose el golpe que comenzaba a doler-

-Andate... dejame sola...- Culmina molesta viendo hacia otro lado.

-Mhp... cambiate, luego nos vamos-sale-

Sakura suspira molesta para luego cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Luego toma la ropa que había comprado y se viste. Al terminar, se pone los zapatos y luego se cepilla el cabello, para después salir cargando en un brazo un pequeño bolso en el cual guardaba la ropa con la que había estado el día anterior.

-Espera un momento en la entrada-le ordena el castaño para luego entrar a la habitación con intenciones de inspeccionar el baño, pero en dicho lugar todo rastro extraño había desaparecido.

Al llegar a la entrada, ve a la ojiverde de pie apoyada contra la pared, mirando a la gente ir de un lado a otro. La joven suspira y se acomoda la capa color verde musgo que llevaba como abrigo.

-Seguís enfadada por esa ridiculez?-pregunta caminando a su lado el espadachín.

Sakura miraba al frente en silencio.

-Que desagradecida... te salve la vida sabes?

-Estas desesperado por entablar una conversación...no? tanto tiempo llevas viajando solo?- Cuestiona-Déjame en paz... no me hables...-Culmina en un susurro todavía dolida por los contarios anteriores del castaño.

-No me interesa hablar con alguien como vos-responde molesto por sus palabras-

-Entonces no lo hagas...- Responde con suavidad la ojiverde.

-Bien, no lo haré, por mi muérete cuando quieras-agrega cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar al frente en silencio.

-Esta bien...- Susurra la joven con los ojos vidriosos.

Ambos caminan el resto del rato en silencio, saliendo del pueblo e internándose en las montañas.

Sakura seguía en silencio, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Suspira intentando calmarse y se acomoda la capa poniéndose la capucha para protegerse la cabeza del frío...

Shaoran mira el cielo que se veía peligrosamente nublado, seria mejor que comenzara a buscar un buen sitio para acampar. La ojiverde lo seguía en silencio, el cual ya se había vuelto incomodo y denso al punto tal de crispar los nervios.

-Vamos a quedarnos por aquí-comenta el-

La ojiverde asiente mirando el cielo para luego cubrirse el rostro con los brazos al sentir una fuerte ventisca.

**N/A: **Buenas! Aca estamos con el segundo capitulo, tal como dijimos actualización semanal jeje… el primero mucho éxito no tuvo, 4 reviews nada mas…pero por algo se empieza no? Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar su comentario! Espero lean tambien el resto de nuestras historias de SCC, Kokoro wa no tenshi (que esta llegando a su final), Someday (que hoy mismo subimos el segundo capitulo) y Feeling This (uno nuevo que subimos hoy!)

Nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	3. Una chica en problemas

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Una chica en problemas

_La ojiverde lo seguía en silencio, el cual ya se había vuelto incomodo y denso al punto tal de crispar los nervios._

_-Vamos a quedarnos por aquí-comenta el-_

_La ojiverde asiente mirando el cielo para luego cubrirse el rostro con los brazos al sentir una fuerte ventisca._

-Mph... maldición, va a nevar...

-Deberíamos buscar una cueva donde refugiarnos...- Susurra, levemente, la ojiverde. Era la primer oración que decía luego de varias horas caminando en silencio.

-Dudo que encontremos una libre-responde el- pero intentémoslo

Sakura comienza a caminar en silencio mientras miraba al frente con dificultad.

Ambos caminan un rato luchando contra la tormenta que venia de frente, podían sentir como el frío les llegaba hasta las huesos, era como si se congelaran de a poco

Sakura se detiene cansada para luego mirar a su alrededor y sujetar la mano del castaño, para luego tirar y señalar en una dirección, donde había una pequeña cueva divisada no muy lejos.

El asiente y camina hacia allí para enseguida entrar en el sitio amparado de la nieve. La ojiverde entra y se sienta abrazándose a si misma intentando darse calor...Shaoran recorre el pequeño lugar con la mirada y luego toma algunos troncos para formar una fogata.

Sakura suspira y luego se acuesta en el suelo dándole la espalda, usando su abrigo como manta. Después de un rato cierra los ojos cansada.

-No es conveniente que te quedes quieta o vas a congelarte-agrega el quitándose la nieve de la liviana ropa que llevaba

-Y?... te librarías de la horrible experiencia de verme de nuevo...- Responde tranquilamente.

-Hace lo que quieras, ya no voy a preocuparme por vos-responde para luego abrir su mochila y de allí sacar un par de tazas y verter un liquido verdoso dentro.

-Entonces no lo hagas... no te lo estoy pidiendo...- Musita la ojiverde haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz estable.

-Toma esto-le ordena dejando a su lado una de las tazas- va a ayudarte a conservar el calor.

Sakura lo mira por sobre el hombro y suspira sentándose para luego tomar la taza y beber de ella...El por su parte bebía la suya en silencio

-Por qué matas gente?- Cuestiona la joven mirándolo-No sentís culpa al momento de quitarle la vida a una persona?-

-Es mi trabajo

-Pero... no sentís remordimiento luego?...- cuestiona mirando el liquido de su taza.

-Eso depende-bebe un poco mas- no por lo general

-No?...- Lo mira-No te sentís mal después?- Suspira-Cuando es que sentís remordimiento por matar una persona?

-Porque queres hablar sobre esto?-la mira- creí que no ibas a volver a hablarme, eso dijiste

-Quiero que me contestes...- Musita la ojiverde mirando hacia el exterior de la cueva.

-Mhh... Cuando me piden piedad... a veces siento un poco de pena...

-Un poco?...- Suspira bajando la mirada a la taza que abrazaba con sus manos.

El asiente y luego tira otro tronco al fuego. La ojiverde mira las chispas para luego cubrirse la boca al soltar un leve estornudo, suspira y se rasca la nariz.

Shaoran abre su mochila para guardar la taza y de allí saca una vieja manta no muy grande que saca y se la da a la chica. Sakura lo mira y toma la manta con suavidad para luego cubrirse.

-Gracias...

El asiente pensativo y luego se sobresalta al oír pasos, al voltearse descubre que se trataba de un enorme puma que acababa de entrar en la cueva. Sakura también voltea y abre bien los ojos asustada, preparándose para gritar aterrada.

-Guarda silencio-le dice el adelantándose a sus actos, luego se pone de pie y toma un tronco encendido para asustar al animal mientras desenvainaba su espada-quedate detrás de mi

Sakura lo mira y asiente para luego fijar su vista en el animal frente a ellos. El felino ruge un par de veces como exigiéndoles que abandonaran ese sito, al ver que no surgía efecto en ellos se lanza a tacar a Shaoran clavando sus colmillos en uno de sus hombros, el se apresura a defenderse hiriendo al animal en el estomago con el arma, este sangrando escapa saliendo de la cueva.

Al ver que ya estaban a salvo, la ojiverde se acerca a su captor mirando la herida. Suspira y lo hace sentarse, luego busca en su bolso su camisón, el cual toma y rasga para usar como vendaje, con el cual cubre la herida del chico.

-Estas bien?- Cuestiona terminando de atar el vendaje improvisado.

-Mi ropa se arruino...-comenta molesto para luego mirarla- porque lo haces?

-Por que hago que cosa?- Pregunta mirándolo, para luego hacerlo acercarse al fuego y sentarse junto a el cubriendo a ambos con la manta del chico -Así no vamos a tener frío...- Explica excusando su accionar.

-Mhh deberías odiarme... te saque de tu casa... te obligue a venir conmigo... te golpeé... porque a pesar de todo eso me ayudas?

-Por que... a pesar de todo eso, vos me salvaste varias veces...- Responde la joven mirando el fuego. -No creo que seas una mala persona. Porque, de ser así, no me habrías ayudado todas esas veces que si lo hiciste.

-Mhp... pensa lo que quieras

-Eso hago... no pienses que voy a dejar que me digas que pensar, ni como...- Suspira tercamente. Luego de un momento bosteza y se restriega uno de los ojos.

-Dormí, yo voy a vigilar-se pone de pie-

-Deberías descansar... vas a enfermarte...- Comenta la joven para luego acostarse junto al fuego y volver a bostezar. Luego de un rato se queda dormida.

------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despierta al sentir algunos tibios rayos de sol darle en el rostro, la tormenta se había calmado y el sol derretía de a poco la nieve. La joven se incorpora y se friega los ojos para luego mirar a su alrededor aun somnolienta. Shaoran estaba de pie en la entrada de la cueva viendo hacia el exterior, Sakura lo mira y luego bosteza desperezándose

-Estas lista para salir?-la mira.

La ojiverde asiente y se pone de pie acomodándose la ropa...El castaño asiente y comienza a caminar. La chica lo mira y lo sigue apresurada. El camina un largo rato en silencio para luego detenerse, podía sentir como varias personas los rodeaban a pesar de que no podía verlas.

La ojiverde que iba distraída detrás de él, sigue caminando sin darse cuenta, chocando con su espalda.

-Oye! no te detengas así de repente!- Lo mira molesta

-Guarda silencio-le ordena el con frialdad sacando su espada.

-Vas a matarme? o…oye... espera... yo...- Susurra mirando el afilado objeto asustada

-Dije que te callaras...-la mira de reojo con una verdadera mirada frívola, luego recorre su alrededor con la mirada para levantar su espada protegiendo a ambos del ataque de un sujeto que había salido de detrás de una de las tantas montañas de nieve.

Sakura lo mira sorprendida para luego sentir como alguien la sujetaba por la espalda cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara.

Shaoran aparta al sujeto frente a el empujándolo con la hoja afiliada para luego de dejarlo herido en el suelo voltearse para encargarse del segundo sujeto, el cual usa a la ojiverde como escudo.

-Mhp...maldición...-dice por lo bajo para hacer un movimiento rápido para aparecer detrás del sujeto y herirlo con gravedad matándolo al instante manchando la ropa y rostro de la chica quien cierra con fuerza los ojos, los cuales abre luego al sentirse libre.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta mirando atentamente alrededor.

-S...si...- Susurra mirándose las manos llenas de sangre, luego de limpiarse el rostro.

AL oír algunos pasos mas Shaoran se apresura a ir hacia allí perdiéndose de la vista de la ojiverde desapareciendo detrás de unas montañas, allí descubre a un tercer sujeto quien vigilaba a una chica, la cual pedía auxilio aterrada. El espadachín se pone en guardia y luego de unos momentos vence a aquel último enemigo para luego acercarse a la muchacha de cabello negro y cortar sus cuerdas.

La joven lo mira en silencio sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de un suave tono carmesí...

-Ponte de pie-le dice el- estas herida?

-Ah... n...no...- Susurra apenada mientras se enderezaba

El asiente y luego da media vuelta caminando de regreso

-Ah... espera...- Lo sigue

-Que pasa?-pregunta sin dejar de caminar.

-Podrías... llevarme a mi pueblo?

-Donde queda?

La joven de ojos color rubí señala en una dirección sin dejar de mirar al castaño...

-Mhh supongo que no tengo otra opción-suspira.

La azabachada sonríe y luego se acerca tomándolo de la mano... -Tu nombre?-

-Mmh?-la mira de reojo-Shaoran…

-Shaoran...- Sonríe-Yo soy Mei Lin...

El asiente y luego mira a Sakura quien lo esperaba de pie. La ojiverde lo mira y suspira para luego voltear y seguir caminando...

-Vamos hacia el norte-agrega el.

-Por que?- cuestiona la joven castaña mirando hacia el frente...

-Vamos a llevarla a su pueblo-explica

Sakura los mira por sobre el hombro y luego mira al frente... -Bien...-

El asiente y luego comienza a caminar

-Shaoran... quien es ella?- Cuestiona Mei Lin señalando con asco a la ojiverde quien caminaba frente a ellos.

-Mh? Viaja conmigo

-Es... tu novia?- Cuestiona la ojirubi

-Ni aunque me pagaran saldría con alguien como él...- Interviene la ojiverde a su defensa.

-No estoy tan loco...-agrega Shaoran.

-Entonces por que me secuestraste?- La ojiverde lo mira por sobre el hombro-Si estas loco... sos un tipo muy raro... idiota...-Culmina volviéndose al frente

-Mhp... Que demonios te pasa ahora? tus cambios de humor me tienen harto

-Y a mi vos me tenes harta...- Lo mira al tiempo que se detenía en seco quedando frente a el.

El la mira molesto también manteniéndose callado, Sakura lo mira del mismo modo. Mei Lin los mira en silencio sintiendo la tensión del ambiente, el cual podía cortarse con cuchillo...

-Si estas harta podes irte-dice el con frialdad.

-Y si vos estas harto no debiste traerme, contra mi voluntad, en primer lugar...- Musita en el mismo tono.

-No sabía que serias tan insufrible

-Pero sabes? esas cosas se suponen... así como lo supuse el día que me secuestraste!- Culmina en un grito mientras lo empujaba.

-Deja de hacer eso-responde molesto tomándola de las muñecas.

-Kya! soltame! estas loco! Auxilio! Que alguien me ayude!- Grita la ojiverde para luego pisar al chico.

-Basta!-exclama él alejándose un poco-

-Y si no que?- Cuestiona la ojiverde molesta para luego mirar a la ojirubi quien suspira resignada.

-Lo sabía... Son amantes... era de suponerse...- Suspira mirando el suelo mientras juntaba sus manos en su espalda

-Callate-le dice Shaoran molesto-

-Mh?- La aludida lo mira. Mientras la castaña insultaba al castaño

-No se porque sigo ayudándote-agrega molesto viendo al frente.

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio molesta. Luego le da una bofetada y comienza a correr en la dirección que habían tomado...

-Sos un idiota!...- Exclama molesta.

-Mph...-se frota la mejilla en silencio sin dejar de caminar.

-Estas bien?- Mei Lin lo mira sorprendida por aquella discusión-Que chica tan agresiva...- Agrega suspirando resignada.

-Siempre es así-confirma el

-Y por qué seguís viajando con ella?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender.

-Mhhh... no se porque

-La queres?- Susurra tímidamente mirando el suelo.

-Porque preguntas eso?

-La queres si o no?- Responde la joven mirándolo.

-Yo no quiero a nadie

Mei Lin lo mira y sonríe tomándolo del brazo. Shaoran continua caminando en silencio viendo disimuladamente hacia los lados buscando a la ojiverde, si le ocurría algo seria su culpa...

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta que finalmente logran salir del bosque encontrándose con la ojiverde quien pateaba un árbol todavía molesta. Al ver al castaño, la chica hace una bola de nieve y se la arroja como si tirara a matar. El saca su espada y corta la bola de nieve al medio deshaciéndola antes de que pudiera tocarlo

-UUH! te odio!- Exclama la joven sacudiendo los brazos molesta

-De seguro no tanto como yo-responde el simplemente para guardar su arma

-Te puedo apostar a que no...- Culmina la ojiverde lanzándole otra bola de nieve cuando el chico se encuentra desprevenido.

Esta le da en la cabeza dejándole el cabello lleno de nieve, el de dedica una mirada de profundo odio mientras sacudía su cabello para quitársela. Sakura le saca la lengua y luego comienza a caminar de nuevo. El simplemente la ignora y camina otro rato hasta decidir que ya era hora de acampar.

Mei Lin lo mira y sonríe, para luego mirar con desagrado a la ojiverde quien se apoyaba contra un árbol... La azabachada suelta una leve risa y busca cosas para preparar la cena. Shaoran enciende una fogata sentándose luego cerca del fuego para descansar. Mei Lin lo mira y sonríe preparando todo para la cena. Luego camina por los alrededores buscando algo. Shaoran y Sakura siquiera se hablaban, los dos se preocupaban por evitar la mirada del otro

-La cena esta lista...- Anuncia la joven azabachada luego de un rato.

-Cena?-pregunta el castaño-

-Si...- Mei Lin asiente y le sonríe.

-Mhh... estas segura que sabes cocinar?-cuestiona el sin estar convencido

-Claro que se...- Lo mira ofendida.

-Mhh bien...-suspira resignado.

Mei Lin sonríe animada y luego mira a la ojiverde.

-No vas a comer?- Cuestiona

La aludida permanece en silencio mirando hacia un punto en la nada

-Dejala que haga lo que quiera-agrega Shaoran sin darle importancia para luego tomar una de las porciones.

-Pero...- La azabachada lo mira dudosa para luego tirar de la mano de la ojiverde sentándola junto a ellos.

-Come un poco-le ordena el castaño.

-Callate... no sos nadie para darme ordenes...- Musita la ojiverde mirandolo molesta.

-Ahm... dale... come...- Mei Lin sonríe con falsedad mientras le daba otra porción a Sakura quien suspira fastidiada y comienza a comer.

Shaoran las ignora y acaba su cena rápidamente. La ojiverde termina de comer tranquilamente, para luego mirar a la ojirubi quien la veía ansiosa.

-Que me ves?- Suspira.

-Mh?... mmh! nada...- Mei Lin suspira y se cruza de brazos.

-Bien... vamos a dormir-agrega Shaoran acomodándose apoyando su espalda contra un tronco. Mei Lin asiente y se sienta a su lado apoyándose en su hombro para luego cerrar los ojos.

Pasan un par de horas en calma hasta que Shaoran despierta al sentirse mal, su estomago estaba revuelto, y tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, era como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, la sensación de mareo era constate y molesta.

Sakura quien no podía dormir y miraba el fuego, lo mira en silencio. Luego arquea las cejas y se acerca.

-Estas bien?- Lo mira y luego le toca la frente-Tenes fiebre...-

-Dejame en paz-responde bruscamente el.

-No...- Suspira molesta y luego toma su capa abrigando al chico con ella.

-Puedo cuidarme solo-responde para luego comenzar a caminar hacia un río cercano-

Sakura lo mira y luego lo sujeta de un pie tirandolo al suelo.

-Que demonios haces!-le grita molesto incorporándose un poco.

Sakura lo mira en silencio mientras se acercaba para luego sujetarlo de las muñecas dejándolo acostado en el suelo indefenso.

-Si te moves... vas a sentirte peor...- Insiste mirándolo -yo voy a buscar algo de agua... vos descansa...- Agrega.

-Mhp... Puedo creer que no vas a intentar matarme aprovechando que me encuentro débil?

-Sos tonto...- Suspira y cierra los ojos acercándose lentamente al chico, hasta apoyar su frente en la del castaño-Seria muy cruel irme y dejarte muriendo...

-Porque estas actuando así?-el rosado de sus mejillas a causa de la fiebre se enciende un poco mas al sentirla tan cerca- creo que vos sos la que tenes fiebre...

-Mmmh... No... El que esta enfermo sos vos, no yo...- Culmina la ojiverde enderezándose. Luego se pone de pie y camina hasta el río.

Shaoran se pone de pie costosamente para acomodarse mejor sentándose contra un tronco cerca del fuego, había comenzado a sentir frío y al ver sus manos las había descubierto pálidas

Luego de un momento, la ojiverde regresa con las tazas del castaño llenas de agua. Al ver al castaño, se arrodilla a su lado tocando la frente del chico.

-Como te habrá pasado esto... si hasta hace un rato estabas bien...- Suspira sin comprender, para luego abrigarlo bien y frotarle los brazos dándole calor.

-Mhh... Sospecho que fue esa comida...

-Ahm... yo estoy bien y comí lo mismo que vos...- Sakura lo mira pensativa luego suspira y toma un paño el cual humedece y coloca en la frente del castaño-Descansa un poco...- Susurra acostándolo en sus piernas.

-Mh...-cierra los ojos un rato, se sentía calmado así, hacia tiempo no estaba tan tranquilo, abre un poco los ojos para mirarla, aunque su figura estaba borrosa lograba distinguirla- Porque... haces esto?

-Hacer que?- Lo mira secándole el sudor con una parte del vestido.

-Esto... cuidarme...

-Porque...- La ojiverde se queda pensando un momento -No se... pero... aunque peleemos la mayoría del tiempo, yo quiero hacer algo para ayudarte... así como vos me ayudaste a mi varias veces...-Responde tomando el paño húmedo para luego volver a mojarlo y escurrirlo un poco, poniéndolo en la frente del castaño de nuevo.

-Mhp... Por fin lo reconoces...-vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Aunque... ahora que lo pienso, la idea de dejarte agonizando y escapar suena tentadora...- Culmina la ojiverde para luego quedarse viendo al chico. Suspira y le acaricia el cabello-Descansa...- Agrega en un susurro.

-Si...-responde tranquilo para luego incorporarse al comenzar a toser, se cubre la boca con la manga de su camisa para después observarla viendo sangre en ella.

-Estas bien?- Lo mira sosteniéndolo de los hombros con un brazo, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre le frotaba la espalda...

-Mph...-el cierra los ojos al sentir presión en el pecho.

Sakura lo mira en silencio sin saber que hacer...El suspira y mira a Mei Lin quien acababa de despertarse y se acercaba

-Shaoran... que paso? estas bien?- Lo mira preocupada... luego mira a la ojiverde sorprendiéndose de verla bien.

-Mhh... no me molestes...

-Pero Shaoran... que pasa?- Mei Lin lo mira preocupada para luego mirar molesta a Sakura-Que le hiciste?-

-Que? Yo no le hice nada... el esta Ali por TU comida...- Culmina molesta la aludida señalándola.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Hola queridisimos lectores! Despues de tanto tiempo volvemos con las actualizaciones regulares de algunos de nuestros fics, "Someday" y "Feeling This", tambien volvimos con un nuevo fic titulado "Amor en el jardín". Espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien les guste, y perdonen por la demora en actualizar! Ahora si, en respuesta a sus reviews…

Naguchan: me alegra que te guste! Espero tu review

Mireka: Que bueno que te parezca original jeje aca esta la actualizacion

Alexandra-de-Potter: espero que hayas podido dormir poeque demoramos mucho xDD

Paola: aquí esta la actualizacion! Espero tu review

Gracias a estas 4 personas por dejar sus opiniones! Y esperamos muchos reviews mas próximamente! Nos leemos en una semanita, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Fiebre amorosa

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 4: **Fiebre amorosa

_-Mhh... no me molestes..._

_-Pero Shaoran... que pasa?- Mei Lin lo mira preocupada para luego mirar molesta a Sakura-Que le hiciste?-_

_-Que? Yo no le hice nada... el esta así por TU comida...- Culmina molesta la aludida señalándola._

-No peleen...-agrega cansado él.

-Pero... mmh!- Mei Lin suspira molesta y se pone de pie alejándose.

-Loca...- Susurra la ojiverde de mal humor para luego acomodar al chico contra un árbol-Queres tomar un poco de agua?-

-Si, gracias

-No me agradezcas...- Suspira y busca un poco de agua para luego darle la taza al castaño-Bebe despacio...- sugiere.

El asiente y luego de beber un poco de agua le devuelve la taza

-Estas volando de fiebre...- Sakura suspira preocupada luego de tocarle la frente al chico.

-Ya lo se...

-Que habrá tenido la comida para que te pongas así?- Cuestiona la joven pensativa mientras buscaba troncos para avivar el fuego.

-No se...pero de ahora en mas no voy a volver a probar su comida...-suspira- suponiendo el echo de que sobreviva

-Siempre sos así de gracioso?- cuestiona la ojiverde con ironía mientras lo acostaba cerca del fuego cubriéndolo con la manta que le había sacado de la mochila.

-Mhh es gracioso como cambia de rápido tu humor...

-Te burlas de mi a pesar de que me estoy preocupando por vos?- Cuestiona frotándolo para que no sintiera tanto frío.

-No me burlo es la verdad... porque te enojaste antes?

-Antes...- La joven se queda meditando un momento para luego reaccionar y mirar hacia otro lado-No creas que estaba celosa ni nada por el estilo... eh! no sueñes con eso...

-Celosa?-sonríe levemente con los ojos cerrados.

-Te dije que no pensaras eso...- Suspira molesta mientras le apretaba la nariz-Que tenes en los oídos que no me escuchas...?-

-Mhh ahora que lo decís, pienso que es una posibilidad...

-No! basta...- Se queja la joven de modo infantil para luego suspirar al ver regresar a Mei Lin quien mira molesta a la ojiverde, al ver al chico acostado en sus piernas.

-No te creo-responde el divertido.

-Que creen que hacen?- cuestiona la ojirubi mirándolos.

-Mh?-Shaoran levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarla- descanso...porque?

-Por que en sus piernas? dijiste que no era tu novia...- Recrimina la aludida señalando a la ojiverde.

-No es mi novia ni nada parecido-responde el cansado de escucharla para luego recostarse de nuevo.

-Claro... yo solo soy una pobre victima en todo esto...- Agrega la ojiverde asintiendo

Shaoran sonríe levemente divertido por su comentario

-Que es tan gracioso?- Cuestiona la azabachada mirándolo para luego volverse a la ojiverde quien la callaba.

-No te duele la garganta de hablar tanto?... Necesita descansar... dejalo dormir aunque sean un par de minutos...- Suspira fastidiada la joven castaña.

-No te preocupes, mañana temprano vamos a ponernos en camino hacia tu casa-agrega el.

-Mph... Bien...- Suspira sentándose-Descansa, mi querido Shaoran...- Lo mira y sonríe

-Mhh descansa también-responde él

-Querido?- Cuestiona la ojiverde para luego rodar los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Dormí...- le dice la ojiverde tocándole la frente... suspira preocupada al ver que la fiebre no bajaba-Yo voy a quedarme despierta cuidándote...- Agrega tranquila mientras avivaba el fuego lanzando otro tronco.

-Si...-cierra los ojos calmado al escuchar su voz.

Sakura sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza para luego acariciarle la mejilla... Así rápidamente el espadachín se duerme

---------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Shaoran se despierta con un fuerte dolor de estomago, se pone de lado intentando que pasara un poco

-Shaoran... estas bien?- Susurra la ojiverde adormilada fregándose los ojos para luego incorporarse y mirarlo.

-Dormiste aunque sea un poco?-la mira-

La joven ríe negando con la cabeza luego suspira cerrando los ojos cansada-Te dije que me quedaría cuidándote...

El suspira y se incorpora para cubrirla con la manta también- Descansa ahora

-Si, como digas...- Suspira cansada tomándolo del brazo, para luego apoyarse en su hombro y dormirse rápidamente.

Shaoran la observa dormir con calma, el dolor no había pasado, pero el verla allí lo hacia sentir mejor. Luego de un momento, voltea al escuchar a Mei Lin despertarse. La azabachada se sienta y lo mira somnolienta...

-Cuando Sakura despierte vamos a irnos-le informa-

-Pero... seguís mal...- Lo mira-Estas pálido...

-Ya lo se

La ojirubi suspira y comienza a buscar algo entre las plantas.

-Que haces?

-Busco hiervas medicinales... en mi pueblo me enseñaron a reconocerlas...- Comenta mientras cortaba unas hojas-Estas intoxicado...- Agrega mientras partía las hojas en trozos pequeños y las colocaba en una taza para luego ponerle agua caliente agitarla.

-No pienso comer nada preparado por vos de nuevo

-Mph... Lo que comiste tenia veneno... seguro esa tonta lo puso...-Culmina señalando a la ojiverde quien dormía-No ves que ella esta bien? mi comida no tiene nada de malo...

-Mh...-el guarda silencio.

Mei Lin suspira y le da la taza-Toma... bebe un poco y luego vas a sentirte mejor... puede tener un gusto fuerte... pero es lo que va a ayudarte...

-Mhh... es seguro?-mira el liquido verdoso del interior y luego a la chica.

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe-Confía en mi…

-Bien...-suspira y luego toma el contenido de un sorbo.

Mei Lin lo mira con una sonrisa... El chico tose un par de veces y luego le devuelve la taza- La ojirubi lo mira en silencio para luego acariciarle la cabeza-Descansa... vas a ver que cuando despiertes vas a sentirte como nuevo...

-Esta bien...-asiente y cierra los ojos.

Mei Lin le sonríe y luego le besa la frente...El se queda dormido enseguida, despertando al cabo de unas horas. Tenia que admitir que Mei Lin tenía razón, ya se sentía bien, siquiera había rastros de sus síntomas anteriores. Sakura seguía durmiendo a su lado acurrucada a el a causa del frío. El la abriga mejor y aviva el fuego que estaba ya casi apagado

-Mnh...- La ojiverde suspira y abre un poco los ojos al verlo despierto se incorpora y le toca la frente -Ya... estas mejor...- suspira aliviada.

-Si y no es gracias a vos...- Interviene Mei Lin quien había ido por agua.

-Gracias por cuidarme-le agradece a la ojiverde.

-No... No tenes que agradecerme...- Responde la chica abrigándolo para luego suspirar cansada-Que noche...- Se despereza.

-Pudiste dormir?

-Masomenos...- Suspira y lo mira-Pero estoy bien...

-Podemos quedarnos acá por hoy

-Como quieras...- Sakura se pone de pie tambaleándose mareada a causa de la falta de sueño-Voy a lavarme la cara...

-Vas a caerte en el río...-suspira y se pone de pie para acompañarla.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender y suspira viendo al frente, mientras Mei Lin apretaba los dientes molesta... por que no odiaba a la ojiverde luego de lo que le había dicho que hizo? Shaoran la acompaña hasta el lago donde ella se lava la cara, hundiendo prácticamente la cabeza entera en el agua

-Vas a ahogarte...

La joven responde sin sacar la cabeza del agua para luego enderezarse y suspirar relajada-Ah... mucho mejor...- Sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza...

-Si estas cansada podemos salir mañana

-Estoy bien...- Lo mira para luego sacudirse el rostro con la falda de su vestido.

-Claro-asiente-

-Si...- Asiente para luego ponerse de pie, mientras se peinaba con los dedos haciéndose una trenza-Solo necesitaba agua fría para despabilarme... por lo demás estoy bien... puedo descansar luego...

-Entonces sigamos, quiero llegar a ese pueblo de una vez, con un poco de suerte cobrare allí una buena recompensa

-Solo eso te importa no?- Se despereza y lo mira.

-En este caso? Si. Por eso no tenes que ponerte celosa-agrega solo para hacerla enfadar.

-Claro...- Asiente para luego reaccionar y mirarlo sonrojada-Voy a golpearte por eso!- Exclama.

-Golpeas bastante fuerte, así que espero que no lo hagas...

-No voy a dudar en hacerlo...- Susurra fastidiada para luego dar un par de pasos a trote y saltar en la espalda del chico tirándole de las mejillas-Te crees muy gracioso?-

-No hagas eso!-exclama molesto.

-Por que no? 'Mi querido Shaoran'- Susurra en el oído del chico imitando el tono de la azabachada

-Ya deja de repetir eso...-responde el molesto.

-Jajaja te pone sensible?- Susurra pasando sus brazos junto al cuello del chico continuando colgada en su espalda.

-Voy a tener que llevarte así todo el camino?-la mira de reojo.

-Mmh si te ofreces... no voy a negarme...- Responde la ojiverde para luego sonreír y soltarlo caminando a su lado.

-Sos muy liviana...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender para luego sonreír... -Te sentís bien?-

-Si, ya estoy bien, Mei Lin me dio una medicina extraña que sirvió

-Ya veo... Mei Lin la enfermera cuido a su querido Shaoran...- Responde apretándole las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ya deja de molestarme!-le grita enfadado.

-No te enojes... solo era una broma...- Suspira mirando al frente-Me alegra que estes bien...

-Mhh si...-asiente- pensaba... después de llevar a Mei Lin a su casa... voy a llevarte a la tuya…

-A la mía?- Lo mira sin comprender.

-A tu casa, no querías volver?

-Tantos problemas te traigo?- cuestiona evadiendo su pregunta.

-A mi no me molesta tu compañía

-Claro...- Asiente pensativa mientras veía al frente. Luego de caminar un momento llegan con Mei Lin quien terminaba de acomodar todo.

Así los tres se ponen en camino, cerca de la noche luego de un largo día de caminata llegan al pueblo de Mei Lin

-Donde es tu casa?-le pregunta el castaño

-Allá...- Susurra la chica señalando el enorme castillo que estaba cerca del centro del pueblo.

-Allá?-la mira sorprendido

-Es... la princesa?...- Susurra la ojiverde

-Si... así es...- Mei Lin sonríe para luego tomar la mano del chico y comenzar a correr.

El corre tras ella puesto que casi lo arrastraba hasta llegar a la gigantesca puerta. Sakura los sigue caminando tranquilamente. Al llegar, la azabachada ordena a los guardias que les abrieran la puerta. Estos la dejan entrar sin dudar, al igual que a sus invitados. Allí los recibe el rey quien luego de abrazar a su hija mira a los dos invitados de esta

-Papi... él es Shaoran... y es quien me salvo...- Explica la chica.

-El es? Se lo agradezco joven...-sonríe amablemente- te recompensaremos por ello

Mei Lin mira al castaño y luego a su padre diciéndole algo en el oído

-Si...-el anciano asiente y le sonríe a Shaoran- Me agradan sus planes

Mei Lin sonríe animada y luego camina hacia la salida... -Voy a darme un baño...- Anuncia a su padre abandonando la sala.

-Pueden ocupar una habitación en el segundo piso-anuncia el rey-

-Nosotros... dos... juntos?- Cuestiona la ojiverde señalando al ambarino y luego a ella misma.

-Si si, es lo mismo, ustedes no son parientes?

-Parientes?- Sakura ladea la cabeza y luego mira al castaño esperando que el respondiera.

-Mhh...Si, ella es mi hermana-confirma el.

La ojiverde lo mira y luego suspira asintiendo.

-Muy bien, ocupen el cuarto que prefieran

-Esta bien, muchas gracias-agrega Shaoran antes de dirigirse al pasillo.

-Mmh... Ah! espera!- Lo llama Sakura siguiéndolo.

-Crees que fue mala idea?

-Sobre que hablas?- Cuestiona caminando a su lado mientras veía al frente.

-Sobre lo que dije

-Ahm... no importa...- Responde para luego detenerse, puesto que una de las sirvientas de la joven azabachada les indicaba una de las habitaciones que podrían usar.

-Te molestó?-agrega entrando

-Deja de hacer esas preguntas...- Pide incomoda para luego mirar la habitación-Ah! una cama!- Comenta de buen humor para luego lanzarse a la cama y encogerse abrazando una almohada. El suspira y deja la mochila a un lado de la otra cama

-Por que queres saber... si me molesto o no?- Susurra dándole la espalda

-Porque deduzco que actuad raro por ese motivo y quiero confirmarlo

La ojiverde suspira y se pone de pie para luego abrir el guarda ropa de la habitación, viendo algunos vestidos que le habían dejado... Suelta un bufido y toma un vestido al azar para luego buscar una toalla para ir luego a bañarse...

-No vas a contestar?-pregunta lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

-Para que queres saber?- Cuestiona la ojiverde en el mismo tono mientras abría la canilla, dejando correr el agua.

-No puedo simplemente saber?

La ojiverde suspira y se asoma desde la puerta del baño mirándolo pensativa luego suspira y se pone la bata de baño, para luego acercarse y sentarse frente a el...

-Vas a contestar?

-Mmh...- Suspira y apoya la frente en su pecho.

-Como... tengo te tomar esa respuesta?-la mira bajando un poco la cabeza

-Podrías... abrazarme por favor?- Susurra.

-Que...?-se sonroja levemente ante aquellas palabras y luego de dudar un momento la abraza despacio.

-Gracias...- Suspira y cierra los ojos-Seguro debes estar sintiendo asco...- Agrega al recordar la discusión que habían tenido al salir del pueblo anterior.

-Mh... No digas tonterías...

-Entonces... por que dijiste eso mismo el otro día?- Cuestiona separándose un poco para verlo. Luego de un momento se sonroja bajando la mirada viéndose a si misma y se cierra la bata la cual se había abierto levemente, por accidente. El tarda un momento en responder porque se había quedado perdido viéndola por unos segundos.

-Eh? ah... solo lo dije porque estaba enojado

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se pone de pie-Voy... a darme un baño...- Anuncia, para luego entrar en el baño cerrando la puerta.

-Al final nunca responde mis preguntas...-comenta molesto dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, que había sido todo aquello de recién?

--------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Como verán ahora si actualizamos semanalmente como habíamos prometido en un principio, pero quedan creo que tres caps mas hasta donde tenemos escrito y ahí si vamos a demorar un poco mas en actualizar jee… espero que les haya gustado, y dejen lindos reviews como los que leímos en el capitulo anterior.

Mitsuki Himura: gracias por leer y por hacernoslo saber!

Naguchan: jeje sisi, son picaros xD! Nos leemos!

paola li: sisi, el amor no es tan obvio como en otros fics, eso se debe a la personalidad distante de shao…

Bueno, son solo 3, asi que porfa lean y escribanos! Nos leemos en una semana!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Propuesta de matrimonio

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 5: **Propuesta de matrimonio

_-Esta bien...- Asiente y se pone de pie-Voy... a darme un baño...- Anuncia, para luego entrar en el baño cerrando la puerta._

_-Al final nunca responde mis preguntas...-comenta molesto dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, que había sido todo aquello de recién?_

Al cabo de un momento, la ojiverde vuelve a salir del baño ya cambiada, dejando ver el delicado, pero sencillo, vestido que llevaba puesto. Shaoran quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos gira un poco la cabeza para observarla

-Bien... ya esta... si queres podes usar el baño...- Comenta la ojiverde señalando la habitación de la cual había salido.

-Mh? No por ahora-responde él- es una suerte que esta vez no haya tenido que entrar a rescatarte-agrega en tono de burla-

La ojiverde se pone roja para luego acercarse y mirarlo-A que te referís con eso?-

-A que... no me gustaría tener que volver a pasar por esa situación

Sakura lo mira y se sienta-Por que?-

-Porque crees?-responde el espadachín con otra pregunta

-No queres volver a besarme?- Cuestiona pensativa para luego sonreírle.

-Mhhh...-desvía la mirada- pensé que ibas a morir…

Sakura lo mira para luego abrazarlo-Gracias, Shaoran...

-Que me agradeces? Yo no soy una buena persona, no deberías comportarte así, deberías odiarme y tenerme miedo...

-Si no fueras una buena persona... no me habrías salvado... me habrías dejado morir ese día...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no podía hacerlo

-Por que?... es porque me parezco a alguien que conoces?- Cuestiona tomándolo del rostro para que la viera.

-Mhh esa es una de las razones

-A tu hermana?... tenes una hermana Shaoran?- Cuestiona.

-Mh... Como sabes eso?-desvía la mirada molesto por su comentario.

-Lo pensé... cuando dijiste que yo era tu hermana... luego... supuse que podría ser... porque, yo podría parecerme a ella...- Suspira y se pone de pie.

-A donde vas?-la mira sin deseos de que saliera.

-No se... por ahí...- Suspira y lo mira -Quizás querías estar solo...

-Mhh... No, no quiero

Sakura suspira y se acerca sentándose donde estaba, para luego mirar la pared.

-Actúas raro... te molesto lo que dije si o no?

-Si te hace feliz decir que soy tu hermana... esta bien...- Suspira y lo mira.

-Mhh...-lo medita un momento- cuando te secuestré... pensé que podrías sustituirla...-baja la voz- pero... ya me di cuenta que eso es imposible

-Por que?- Cuestiona al tiempo que le sacaba las botas para luego acomodarlas en el suelo junto a la cama.

-Porque ella no va a volver-responde simplemente- que ustedes se parezcan un poco no significa que puedas ocupar su lugar

Sakura suspira en silencio y lo cubre con las sabanas para luego arrodillarse en el suelo apoyando el mentón sobre la cama... -Se ve que la querías...-

-Si...-el permanece un momento en silencio y luego la mira-mañana vamos a irnos de aquí... y voy a llevarte a tu casa

-No...- Suspira -Seguro ya piensan que estoy muerta... pero les da igual... de todos modos, mi papa quería un hijo bacón...- Responde poniéndose de pie.

-No queres volver?

La ojiverde permanece en silencio mientras miraba la ventana.

-Mhhh por mi esta bien...-el sonríe levemente.

Sakura lo mira y se sienta en la cama acomodándole el cabello

-Ahm... puedo pedirte algo?-

-De que se trata?-la mira.

-Podrías...- Baja un poco la mirada a sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas -Ahmm... podrías...

-Mmh no pidas nada extraño-le advierte el.

-Claro que no! no te hagas ilusiones...- Musita entre dientes revolviéndole el cabello.

-No hagas eso!-se queja el tomando sus manos para detenerla.

La ojiverde sonríe y le besa la frente.

-Que ibas a pedirme?-pregunta el espadachín.

-Quiero pedirte... si podías enseñarme a defenderme...- Susurra mirando hacia otro lado -Ya estoy cansada de ser una carga... un estorbo...- Suspira y lo mira-El manejo de la espada, mas o menos lo se. Yo... hacia esgrima sabes?- Comenta para luego suspirar comenzando a hacer rizos en su cabello con el dedo índice-Lo hice para que una vez mi papa me diera su aprobación... pero por mas que me esforcé no valía la pena...

-Mhh tal vez pueda enseñarte un poco...-opina el pensativo.

Sakura sonríe satisfecha y se despereza.

-Pero antes deberías conseguir una buena espada

-De donde voy a sacar una?- Lo mira.

-Mhh mañana vamos a conseguir una-asiente

-Perfecto...- Asiente y se pone de pie-te dejo descansar...- Le sonríe y camina hacia la puerta.

-Es tarde para que salgas-agrega él

-Solo voy a recorrer el lugar...- Lo mira.

-Esta bien...-asiente y se recuesta-

-Que descanses... 'Queridito'- susurra con una divertida sonrisa para luego abrir la puerta.

-Vas a hacer que tenga pesadillas...

-Jajaja por que?- Cuestiona esforzándose por no reír.

-Odio que me llames así

-Jajaja pero no fue mi idea decirte así... Mei Lin te llamo así... no es justo que a ella la dejes decirte 'Querido mío' y yo no pueda...- Comenta divertida

-Nunca dije que ella podía hacerlo

Sakura se ríe por lo bajo... -Descansa...- susurra aun tentada para luego salir.

Luego de caminar un rato recorriendo los pasillos y viendo algunas de las gigantescas salas del lugar se queda de pie al escuchar la voz de la ojirubi dentro de una de ellas, al parecer conversaba de algo importante con su padre a juzgar por el tono de voz que los dos compartían. La joven curiosa, se acerca un poco sin ser vista para poder escuchar con mas claridad...

-Estas segura de que esto es lo que deseas hija?

-Si, padre... yo quiero casarme con Shaoran...- Asiente decidida-El es fuerte, inteligente y muy apuesto... quiero que sea mi esposo...

-Esta bien-acepta el rey no del todo convencido-

-Casarse con Shaoran?- Susurra la ojiverde sorprendida por la noticia, para luego regresar apresurada a la habitación. El castaño estaba en el baño dándose una ducha antes de dormir

-Shaoran!- Exclama la ojiverde abriendo la puerta del baño bruscamente.

El joven quien estaba de pie frente al espejo vistiendo solo sus pantalones, gira la cabeza sobresaltado al verla entrar a los gritos

La ojiverde lo mira atentamente para luego tragar saliva y sacudir la cabeza... -Ahm... olvídalo...- Suspira y sale cerrando la puerta.

-Mh?-el se queda viendo la puerta intrigado unos momentos para luego de terminar de vestirse salir a la habitación.

La ojiverde estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, mirando hacia afuera en silencio.

-Que querías decir?-pregunta el sentadote sobre su cama mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña.

-Nada... olvídalo...- Suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Mhh esta bien-asiente y bosteza.

Sakura lo mira de reojo y luego va a su cama a acostarse. -Buenas noches...- Suspira y se acomoda dándole la espalda.

-De nuevo estas enojada? y ahora porque?-pregunta el sin comprender su actitud.

-No estoy enojada...- Suspira -Shaoran... aceptarías si te ofrecen ser rey?-

-Mhh es una oferta interesante

-Entonces aceptarías...- Responde la ojiverde. -Que descanses...- Culmina cerrando los ojos para luego de pensar un rato dormirse.

------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente despiertan a ambos a la hora del desayuno, Shaoran luego de quejarse un rato decide bajar ya listo para irse. Sorprendiéndose al ver a Mei Lin en la puerta. La ojirubi le toma la mano y lo guía donde estaba su padre. El la sigue imaginando que antes de irse le darían una buena recompensa por haber rescatado a su "querida hija". Al llegar la azabachada abre la puerta pasando en la enorme habitación. Al final de esta estaba el padre de la chica quien los esperaba, Mei Lin sonríe y se acerca a su padre quedando de pie junto a el.

-Bien...-el anciano sonríe- Ya soy mayor... y no podré gobernar este sitio por mucho tiempo mas... quiero ver a mi hija casada, y este sitio en paz como hasta ahora... Shaoran, aceptas casarte con mi hija y ser el nuevo rey?

La joven princesa lo mira en silencio mientras esperaba con ilusión su respuesta.

-Que?-el espadachín mira sorprendido a aquel sujeto y luego a la chica a su lado... esperaban que el dirigiera ese sitio? eso era ridículo... pero también significaba que aquel castillo y todas sus riquezas le pertenecerían... era la oportunidad que toda la vida había estado esperando, y no podía dejarla pasar-Mh... Si-asiente- este bien

-En serio?- Mei Lin lo mira sorprendida y emocionada... Luego de reír emocionada lo abraza.

-Muy bien!-agrega conforme el rey- prepárate! en unos días mas celebraremos la boda

Mei Lin asiente confirmando las palabras de su padre...

-Esta bien-acepta Shaoran asintiendo, luego de despedirse del padre de la morocha sale para ir al comedor. Allí, la ojiverde desayunaba en silencio y calma. Él se sienta a su lado comenzando a desayunar también.

-Ya termine...- Suspira y se pone de pie para luego acomodar la sill.-'Queridito'- Culmina caminando hacia la puerta

-Mhh vamos a quedarnos un tiempo mas-comenta el-

-Lo supuse...- Lo mira-Vas a casarte con Mei Lin?- Cuestiona-Ayer... la escuche hablando con su papa de que quería casarse con vos...-

-Si, es verdad-responde el como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Vendido...- Suspira molesta y sale

El la mira sin comprender muy bien pero como supone que era un modo de agredirlo sale siguiéndola dispuesto a discutir. Sakura caminaba en silencio por el pasillo mientras buscaba la salida al jardín. Necesitaba tomar aire.

-Y se puede saber porque estas molesta? esto no tiene nada que ver con vos-dice el castaño siguiéndola.

-Dejame en paz...- Suelta un bufido molesta mientras aceleraba el paso

-Mhh no quiero-responde siguiéndola sin esfuerzo.

-Y por que no?- Se detiene en seco volteando a verlo. -Que es lo que queres de mi?-

-Quiero saber porque te enojan estas tonterías-responde cruzándose de brazos.

-El tonto sos vos...- Suspira molesta y sigue caminando, consiguiendo salir al jardín.

-Ah si? porque?-pregunta siguiéndola-

-Por que te importa tanto lo que yo diga?- Lo mira por sobre el hombro.

-No es que me importe, pero tu comportamiento es bastante curioso

-Sos un idiota...- Culmina-La discusión termino no me sigas mas...- Ordena tercamente mientras seguía caminando.

-Mhh... Que vas a hacer? volver a tu casa o seguir acá?

-No se... y no te importa lo que yo haga...- Musita-No te importa... a nadie le importa- Agrega en un susurro-Quiero estar sola... no me molestes...- Culmina levantando un poco la voz.

-Mhp... Esta bien-responde volteándose para darle la espalda- me tenes cansado con tus cambios de humor, un momento me tratas bien y al siguiente estas inexplicablemente enojada... hace lo que quieras, ya no va a importarme

-Nunca te importo... solo estas conmigo porque me parezco a tu hermana...- Responde para luego suspirar y perderse entre las diversas plantas que se hallaban en el jardín.

-Al principio puede que fuera así...-mira por donde se había ido al hablar- pero ahora es diferente...

-Con quien hablas Shaoran?- Cuestiona Mei Lin quien se había acercado en silencio.

-Mh? Con nadie, pensaba en voz alta

-Ya veo...- Sonríe y le besa la mejilla -Vamos a dar un paseo?-

-Esta bien-acepta el-

Mei Lin asiente con una sonrisa y comienza a caminar tomando la mano del chico. Shaoran escucha con aburrimiento a Mei Lin durante toda la tarde hasta que por fin regresan al castillo donde por ultimo le dice que esa noche se celebraría un banquete en honor de ambos, que debía cambiarse y prepararse puesto que en pocas horas llegarían los invitados. En la habitación no habían rastros de la ojiverde quien había desaparecido desde el desayuno.

-Que extraño...-comenta el pensando el voz alta-seguro volvió a su casa-suspira y luego mira la ropa que habían dejado sobre la cama, no estaba acostumbrado a usar esa clase de vestimenta.

Al ir al salón principal, se encuentra con la joven azabachada quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Mhh es necesario que use esto?-le pregunta refiriéndose a su ropa

-Pero... si así te ves mas apuesto...- Comenta la joven abrazándolo.

-Pero es bastante incomoda

-Ya vas a acostumbrarte...

-Bien...-suspira-

Mei Lin le toma la mano y luego camina hacia donde el banquete se llevaba a cabo. Allí sus invitados los saludan con cortesía felicitándolos por su compromiso

-Que grosera esa chica... mph... no presentarse cuando la había invitado...- Se queja la joven azabachada-Tu compañera es una desagradecida...- Comenta molesta.

-No hables así de ella-agrega el sentándose- tal vez llegue mas tarde

Mei Lin suspira molesta y se sienta también. Luego de la cena comienza un baile en el jardín. En el sector mas alejado del jardín, la ojiverde estaba apoyada contra un árbol mirando en dirección a la fiesta. Suspira y baja la mirada pensativa. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así, pero le dolía pensar que ya no viajaría mas con el joven de mirada ámbar.

Shaoran luego de rechazar varias veces la prepuesta de bailar de Mei Lin aprovecha que ella comienza a conversar con algunos invitados para alejarse un poco del centro de la fiesta, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellos eventos sociales y no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

Al escuchar pasos, la ojiverde se endereza y se seca rápidamente los ojos para luego buscar donde esconderse. Suelta un bufido molesta y resignada, con la ropa que llevaba puesta no podría esconderse entre las plantas.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-comenta Shaoran al verla.

La ojiverde permanece en silencio mirando hacia otro lado. Luego suspira y da media vuelta-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...- Susurra con la voz ronca.

-Mhh donde estuviste?

-Que importa?- Se encoge de hombros y se apoya contra el árbol de antes.

-Mhh... Te molesta que me preocupe?

-No tenes por que hacerlo...- Susurra

-Pero puedo hacerlo?

-Por que?- Suspira mirando el suelo.

-Porque se me da la gana

-Entonces no podes...- Responde

-Mhhh bien...-permanece callado viendo el cielo nublado.

La ojiverde suspira y se agacha sin separar la espalda del árbol.

-Porque lloraste?

-Yo no llore... quien dijo que yo lloraba?- Musita nerviosa.

-Mhh... Puedo darme cuenta...

Sakura permanece en silencio mirando el suelo. Suspira y se endereza mirando el cielo.

-Pensas ir a la fiesta?

-No...- Responde rápidamente para luego suspirar y mirarlo-Vos no deberías estar ahí? es TU fiesta...-

-Es la fiesta de Mei Lin, a mi no me agradan esas reuniones sociales

-Que lastima... porque... cuando se casen... vas a vivir en estos tipos de reuniones sociales...- Responde tranquilamente para luego suspirar y separarse un poco del árbol.

-Supongo que no será necesario que vaya muy seguido

-Y Mei Lin, va a vivir llamándote 'Mi querido Shaoran'- Agrega cruzándose de brazos-Vas a terminar tus aventuras... y se va a acabar tu trabajo 'tan interesante'...- Culmina mirando hacia otro lado-Pero no es mi asunto... sabrás lo que haces...- Responde para luego buscar un sitio donde sentarse.

-Es como si intentaras convencerme

-No me importa... no es mi vida... es la tuya... y yo no pienso meterme...- Responde sentándose en el césped, para luego acomodarse la falda.

-Mhhh...-el sonríe levemente divertido por sus propios pensamientos-

-Podes hacer lo que se te venga en gana... si queres tirarte al río anda y hacelo... yo no voy a ir a detenerte ni llorar por ello, ya llore mas que suficiente...- Suspira mirando al frente.

-Entonces era verdad...-comenta- porque lloró princesa?-agrega viéndola.

-No me digas así... Es como si te burlaras de mi...- Suspira mirando hacia otro lado molesta.

-Vas a responder?

-Que va a pasar cuando te cases?- Suspira-Shaoran... vas a quedarte a vivir en este sitio...- Susurra y hace una pausa -Y yo? yo quería... seguir viajando con vos... pero... ahora lo veo imposible...- Culmina tomando aire intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado de nuevo en la garganta.

-Que extraño...-comenta él- En realidad sos mi prisionera, pero ahora resulta que no queres separarte de mí

-Sos un tonto...- Suspira y se pone de pie-Me voy a mi casa...- Anuncia secándose los ojos.

-Espera...-agrega el tomando su muñeca-Voy a contarte antes un secreto

-Que?- Suspira mirando el suelo... no quería voltear a mirarlo, tenia miedo de arrepentirse de su decisión si lo hacia.

-No voy a casarme en serio

La joven se vuelve a verlo sorprendida ante aquella confesión? Eso era real? Su corazón de repente había dado un brinco, deseaba creerle…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Iba a subirlo ayer por la noche, pero ya tenia sueño, así que mejor lo deje para hoy jeje… espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya no falta demasiado para el final de este fic, así que estén atentos a estos capítulos que son bastante importantes.

Sin mas que decir los dejo, tristes por la poca cantidad de reviews… es poca gente la que lo lee o es que no tienen ganas de dejar reviews? Manden su opinión por fa! Gracias a -figer-mazu-zuriku-, arevir6, Naguchan y paola li que nos dejaron reviews, espero verlas de nuevo a ellas y a mas personas que lean! Jeje nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Problemas de salud

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 6: **Problemas de salud

_-Que?- Suspira mirando el suelo... no quería voltear a mirarlo, tenia miedo de arrepentirse de su decisión si lo hacia._

_-No voy a casarme en serio_

_La joven se vuelve a verlo sorprendida ante aquella confesión? Eso era real? Su corazón de repente había dado un brinco, deseaba creerle…_

Permanece un momento callada sin saber que decir… decide preguntarle, esforzándose por no mostrarse muy interesada por ese tema.

-Por que no?- Suspira y lo mira-Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

-En realidad pensaba hacerlo... no se, la idea de una vida estable y tranquila, rodeado de riquezas me agrada bastante... pero tener que soportar a estas personas y especialmente a Mei Lin el resto de mi vida lo vuelven muy amargo... así que, solo pienso hacer durar esto un poco mas

Sakura suspira y se suelta-No entiendo por que me contas esto a mi...- Susurra frotándose los brazos.

-Porque dijiste que querías seguir viajando conmigo

-Y eso que tiene que ver? que importa lo que yo quiera?

-Te lo digo para que puedas tomar tu decisión

Sakura suspira y comienza a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, para luego detenerse en seco y caer de lado al suelo. Shaoran se acerca rápidamente a ella agachándose a su lado para ver que le había ocurrido. La joven estaba inconsciente y tenía un dardo incrustado en el cuello. Alrededor de este se comenzaba a formar una mancha violeta.

-Que demonio es esto...-musita para luego sacar el dardo del cuello de la chica y observar la herida.

La herida, vista desde fuera, no parecía ser grande, pero si profunda. A juzgar por la apariencia del dardo, este había contenido veneno, el cual había sido vaciado en la sangre de la ojiverde quien respiraba con dificultad.

-Mhp...-luego de mirar rápidamente a su alrededor buscando un posible culpable Shaoran se pone de pie levantándola con cuidado para luego caminar hacia el castillo.

Allí la fiesta seguía llevándose a cabo. Al verlo llegar con la ojiverde en brazos, todos se quedan en silencio e inmóviles. El ignora a aquellas personas y se hace paso entre ellas entrando en el castillo para después subir a su habitación

Luego de un rato, Mei Lin entra en ella acercándose molesta al chico.

Había dejado a Sakura recostada sobre la cama mientras buscaba algo dentro de su mochila

-Que haces?- Cuestiona la azabachada deteniéndolo del brazo-Shaoran... vamos a la fiesta...- Sugiere mas a modo de orden.

-No puedo ahora-responde el soltándose.

-Por que? Por ella?- Cuestiona señalando a la ojiverde molesta-No debiste acercarte a ella Shaoran... sos mi prometido... no tenias que ir y estar a solas con ella! si no hubieras ido a preguntar que haría... no estaría así ahora... debiste dejar que se fuera!...

-Así que... vos hiciste esto...-se pone de pie viéndola molesto.

Mei Lin lo mira en silencio, también molesta.

-Se nota que no sabes de lo que soy capaz...-agrega tomando su espada- No voy a perdonarte...

-Seguro? Soy la única persona que sabe como curarla...- Responde señalando a la ojiverde quien cada vez respiraba con menos frecuencia.

-Mhp... Sino la curas... voy a matarte...

-No pienso hacerlo...- Suspira molesta-Por mi ella puede morirse...

Shaoran la toma del cuello apoyándola con fuerza contra la pared para luego acercar la espada a su cuello. Mei Lin lo mira desafiante para luego mostrarle un papel pequeño

-Ves esto? son los ingredientes para el antídoto... si haces algo voy a romperlo adelante tuyo.

-Antes de lo que hagas voy a cortarte el cuello...

Mei Lin sonríe y rasga un poco el papel-No lo creo...

-Mhp... Porque lo hiciste?

-Hay que sacar a los estorbos del medio...- Susurra la azabachada.

-Pensaste que realmente iba a casarme con vos? jamás me casaría con alguien tan insoportable...

-Que ella no lo es?- Cuestiona apretando los puños -Si no te casas conmigo voy a dejarla morir...

-Estas extorsionándome?

-Mmh... Podes decirle como quieras...- Susurra corriendo con la mano que tenía libre la espada del chico, para luego tomarlo del rostro-Pero sea como sea, yo salgo ganando...- Sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios.

-Mhp... Hace que se ponga bien-suspira.

Mei Lin sonríe satisfecha y le enseña la lista con los ingredientes.

-Tendrás que conseguirlos antes de mañana al anochecer... porque sino va a ser muy tarde y ella va a morir sin mas remedio...- Culmina dándole la lista.

-Mhh...-el toma la lista y la lee- donde puedo buscarlos?

-No se... ese no es mi problema...- Responde saliendo de la habitación.

El suspira y se sienta a los pies de la cama en que la chica descansaba para volver a leer la lista preguntándose de donde sacaría dichas hierbas

-Mgh!- Se queja la ojiverde llevándose las manos al pecho mientras apretaba los parpados, para luego abrir un poco los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, sin poder moverse. Shaoran se pone de pie y saca su ropa de la mochila para cambiarse, al verla despierta se acerca sentándose a su lado

-No te preocupes... no voy a dejar que mueras...

-Shaoran... perdoname...- Susurra mirándolo-Soy una carga mas, no Shaoran?-

-No... Esto paso por mi culpa...-le acomoda el cabello- vas a ponerte bien pronto, resistí un poco

-Si...- Suspira y cierra los ojos-Perdoname por como te trate... fue egoísta...

-No te preocupes, descansa

La ojiverde asiente levemente. El se pone de pie y luego de cambiarse sale regresando al día siguiente con los ingredientes mencionados en el papel que llevaba consigo.

Entra en la habitación rápidamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo quedaba, hacia un rato que el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse Allí lo esperaba Mei Lin con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mh...Que tengo que hacer con esto ahora?-pregunta el.

-Dámelo...- Ordena extendiendo la mano.

-Bien...-le da las cosas que había recolectado

La ojirubi sale regresando al rato con un extraño brebaje humeante y de color verde oscuro, el cual le da al chico

-Por tu bien espero que esto funcione...-dice Shaoran tomando la taza para luego sentarse junto a la castaña haciéndola sentarse y acercándole la bebida a la boca.

La joven abre un poco los ojos al sentir el extraño aroma de esa mezcla-Que... que es eso?- Cuestiona en un susurro puesto que no podía levantar mas la voz.

-Tenes que beberlo...-responde el con calma ayudándola a mantenerse sentada.

La ojiverde asiente y suspira para luego beber de la taza...Una vez la sustancia se acaba el castaño deja la taza vacía sobre la mesa de luz y observa a Sakura esperando que mejorara.

-No te vayas, Shaoran...- Susurra la joven apoyándose en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, voy a cuidarte-responde el viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven sonríe con levedad y luego se queda dormida. El la mira unos momentos para luego volverse a Mei Lin. La observada suspira molesta y camina hacia la puerta.

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta temprano. La joven se despereza aun sin abrir los ojos, se sentía mejor que el día anterior... suspira y se friega los ojos para luego abrirlos, para luego dar un leve grito asustada. Shaoran quien dormía tranquilo a su lado se sobresalta al oírla. La joven se recorría el rostro con las manos verificando que tuviera los ojos abiertos, mientras respiraba agitada a causa de los nervios.

-Que pasa?-pregunta el castaño sentándose.

-Sh...Shaoran...- Susurra la joven para luego cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente varias veces-No puedo ver...- Agrega asustada y desesperada.

-Que?-pregunta el exaltado por lo que acababa de oír- No puede ser...-toma el rostro de la chica para examinar sus ojos, se veían normales.

-No puedo ver, Shaoran... que me esta pasando?- Cuestiona asustada mientras levantaba las manos para tocar el rostro del chico asegurándose de que fuera el.

-Debe ser de lo mismo...puede que no estés totalmente curada...

La ojiverde suspira intentando calmarse... -Pero... no me siento mal...

-Eso es bueno...-suspira- vamos a encontrar una solución-agrega poniéndose de pie.

-N...no te vayas!- Pide extendiendo una mano buscando al chico.

-No voy a irme...-responde el sentándose a su lado tomándole la mano- Los dos vamos a irnos de aquí ahora

La joven asiente, con el rostro encarando hacia el frente.

-Vamos...-repite poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse luego de tomar su mochila. La joven asiente y se aferra del brazo del chico perdida.

-Estas lista?-la mira-

-S...si...- Asiente la joven aferrándose con mas fuerza. El asiente y luego la levanta en brazos sobresaltándola, no podía salir con la puerta con normalidad así que tendrían q salir por la ventana

-Q...que haces?- Cuestiona sin comprender que ocurría. Al sentir la ventana abrirse se aferra con fuerza al cuello del chico.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí

La ojiverde permanece un momento en silencio y luego asiente.-Esta bien...- Susurra sujetándose mejor.

El la mira un momento y luego salta hacia afuera cayendo sin demasiada fuerza, luego va rápidamente hasta el establo que estaba en la parte de atrás tomando al único caballo ensillado, ayuda a la chica a subir delante y luego sube el tomando las riendas

La ojiverde toca todo a su alrededor desorientada. Suspira y busca de donde sujetarse, tenía miedo de caerse.

-Preferís ir atrás para que puedas sostenerte de mi?-le pregunta.

-No te preocupes por mi... estoy bien...- Responde en un tono suave para luego sujetarse del chico, abrazándolo.

-Bien...-asiente y luego comienza a andar con el caballo a toda velocidad, debían apresurarse a alejarse de ese sitio antes de que Mei Lin lo notara.

Cosa que la joven no tarda en hacer, mandando a varios de sus guardias a perseguirlos. Gracias a la velocidad del caballo logran escapar ocultándose en un bosque cercano

-Vamos a acampar aquí...-comenta Shaoran ayudando a Sakura a bajar- Tenes hambre?

-Un poco...- Asiente sin soltar los brazos del castaño.

-Sentate...-agrega soltándola para luego atar el caballo a un árbol cercano-Voy buscar algo de cenar

La joven asiente sentándose en el suelo...Shaoran camina hasta un río cercano regresando poco después con varios peces que acababa de pescar, se sienta junto a la chica y enciende una fogata para poder cocinarlos

-Gracias... por preocuparte por mi...- Musita la joven manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Claro que iba a hacerlo...-responde poniendo los pescados sobre el fuego.

-Por que?- Cuestiona sobresaltándose al escuchar relinchar el caballo.

-Porque esto pasó por mi culpa

-Lo haces porque te sentís culpable?- Suspira.

-No... mmh... vos me cuidaste antes no? porque no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Sakura sonríe para si misma, mientras buscaba, con una mano, al chico. Al rozar su rodilla con la punta de los dedos, suspira y se acuesta apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del castaño.

-No te duermas, ya casi esta la cena-agrega el acariciando su cabello.

-Si...- Asiente y suspira-Y... que paso con Mei Lin?

-Mhh ahora debe estar muy enfadada... las cosas no salieron como ella quería...

-Se lo merece...- Suspira molesta y se acomoda-Como se atreve a llamarte queridito? que atrevida...- Comenta negando con la cabeza

-Ojalá eso fuera lo más grave-agrega quitando uno de los pescados ya listo para luego soplarlo para enfriarlo y dárselo a Sakura. La joven lo toma y se endereza para luego comer en silencio.

-Pensaba... que tal vez sea buena idea que te lleve de vuelta a tu casa...

-No...- Responde tercamente la ojiverde negando con la cabeza-No me lleves...

-Pero... en el castillo hay buenos médicos... tal vez ahí puedan ayudarte, además es peligroso que te estés conmigo

-Por que...?- Cuestiona terminando de comer-Por que queres deshacerte de mi?

-Ya te dije que no es así...-responde para luego desviar la mirada sonrojado- me gusta que estés conmigo...

-Te gusta?- Cuestiona-Entonces... no me hagas volver a casa... por favor...- Pide apretando los puños contra sus piernas -Yo... quiero estar con vos, Shaoran...

-Porque?-la mira-

-Porque... me gusta estar con vos... me siento aliviada de saber que estas al lado mío... siento que no puede pasarme nada...- Explica

-Eso es porque soy muy fuerte

Sakura se ríe y vuelve a acostarse-Lo se... sos... fuerte y valiente...- Responde-Pero... a parte de eso... yo me sentía segura con vos... a pesar de que me dijeras que vos podrías matarme... confío ciegamente en vos Shaoran...

-Mhh... No entiendo bien porque confías en mi... con todo lo que te hice...

Sakura sonríe y se acomoda

-Sos muy rara...-comenta sacando la manta de su mochila y cubriéndola con ella.

-No importa... si seguís conmigo, si soy o no rara es lo de menos...- Responde la joven adormilada.

-Yo voy a seguir con vos... vas a tener que soportarme un buen tiempo

-Lo mismo digo...- Afirma la ojiverde para luego bostezar.

-Dormí, mañana vamos a seguir hasta el siguiente pueblo, tenemos que buscar un medico

Sakura asiente y toma la mano del castaño para luego quedarse dormida.

------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente despierta con los primeros rayos del sol y se ponen en camino en dirección al este, pasado el mediodía llegan al siguiente pueblo que era bastante grande. Shaoran consulta a un par de personas que había por la calle y estas les indica que el consultorio del medico del lugar se encontraba frente a la plaza principal por lo que ambos van hasta allí y una vez de dejar el caballo en la entrada tocan la puerta. Allí, un chico de ojos azules y gafas les abre recibiéndolos con una amable sonrisa. Una vez que entran Shaoran le explica lo ocurrido

-Ya veo...- Asiente y mira a la ojiverde quien estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba-Entonces cuando despertó ya no podía ver...- Comenta pensativo para luego ponerse de pie y buscar entre sus cosas para luego suspirar resignado, por lo que toma diversas cosas y las mezcla.

-Así es...-asiente el castaño-

-Voy a hacer lo que este a mi alcance...- Responde el chico para luego darle algo de beber y seguir con lo que hacia.

-Esta bien...-el asiente.

-Por cierto... cuales son sus nombres?- Cuestiona el chico mientras buscaba otro ingrediente para su mezcla.

-Mh? a que viene eso?-la mira de modo sospechoso para luego suspirar- Yo soy Shaoran... y ella es Sakura...

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le sonríe amablemente-Yo soy Eriol...- responde para luego acercarle el recipiente en el que había mezclado todo a la ojiverde-Bien Sakura... necesito que tomes esto...

-Mmh... No... Huele horrible...- Responde la joven -Seguro quiere envenenarme...- Susurra insegura.

-No tenemos mas opción que confiar en el...-agrega el espadachín-No parece una mala persona, tomalo Sakura

-Esta bien...- Suspira resignada y extiende las manos tomando el recipiente para luego beber el contenido. -Mgh! que... que es eso? que asco...- Suspira molesta ante el horrible sabor.

-Se que no sabe bien... pero va a ayudarte...- Suspira resignado y toma la taza -Sirve para mejorar la vista... si esto no sirve intentaremos otra cosa...- Explica enderezándose.

-Otra cosa?-el castaño lo mira- q cosa?

-Si...- Lo mira y asiente -Si no sirve... intentaremos con otro tipo de medicamento...

-Esta bien...-asiente- sabes de algún sitio en donde podamos quedarnos?

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa si así lo desean...- Sonríe.

-Tenemos suficiente dinero-agrega el

-No te preocupes por eso...- El ojiazul suspira y luego de limpiar lo que uso, lo guarda.

-Notas algún cambio Sakura?-le pregunta el ambarino viéndola

La joven niega con la cabeza mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces.

-Mhhh habrá que seguir intentando...-responde viendo al medico-

El aludido asiente y se acerca a la ojiverde viendo con atención sus ojos, la joven tenía las pupilas contraídas. Luego de meditar un momento se endereza haciendo otra mezcla con distintos ingredientes.

Shaoran bosteza y luego mira a la puerta puesto que alguien tocaba

El ojiazul suspira y se limpia las manos para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrir.De pie fuera había una joven de larga cabellera negra quien vestía con un elegante vestido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien! tengo este capitulo listo hace 2 días pero no tenia ganas de subirlo! Jejee… además lo último que subí obtuvo pocos reviews! Actualicé "Matematic love", "Be for you, be for me"," Infantile dependence, adult dependency "y "Santo pecado", espero que los lean y dejen bonitos reviews! Jeje y que también les guste este capitulo de "Eterna Soledad" que cada vez se acerca más a su final… ya no queda mucho!

Gracias a Naguchan, YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li, manasha, Undine, Mitsuki Himura, o.O Ginevra O.o, arevir6 y Marina que dejaron muchos reviews por fin! Creo que fue el cap de este fic que mas reviews obtivo, sigan asi por fa! Si quieren enterarse del gran final escribanos!

Nos leemos en una semana, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Compromiso arruinado

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes?? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 7: **Compromiso arruinado

_Shaoran bosteza y luego mira a la puerta puesto que alguien tocaba_

_El ojiazul suspira y se limpia las manos para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrir. De pie fuera había una joven de larga cabellera negra quien vestía con un elegante vestido._

-Tomoyo...- Susurra el chico mirándola atento para luego hacerla pasar.

-Tenes pacientes?-pregunta viendo a Sakura y su acompañante.

-Si...- Asiente y la hace tomar asiento para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar a la ojiverde gritar emocionada ya que, a pesar de ser imágenes borrosas, podía ver.

-De verdad podes ver??-le pregunta sorprendido el castaño.

-Si...- Asiente -Es... algo raro y difícil de distinguir... pero puedo ver...- Sonríe y gira la cabeza para verlo achicando un poco los ojos.

-Que bien...-sonríe levemente-

La ojiverde sonríe y lo abraza.

-Vamos a quedarnos un par de días acá hasta que recobres la vista por completo, te parece?

-Si, esta bien...- Asiente y se acomoda.

-Que pasa...? estas contenta no?

La joven asiente y cierra los ojos.

-Mhh... será mejor que venga a verlo luego doctor...-agrega la morocha poniéndose de pie al ver que estaba ocupado.

-Tomoyo...- Susurra el chico mirándola.

-No puedo quedarme mucho...-responde ella viéndolo-

-Esta bien...- Suspira resignado mirando el suelo

-Es que... él viene hoy a cenar... y se molestaría si no estoy

-Pensaste lo que te dije?- Cuestiona tomándole la mano con suavidad

-Si...-asiente- pero... no se si sea buena idea...

Eriol suspira y asiente... -Esta bien... luego... hablamos de eso...

-Si... voy a intentar venir mas tarde... vas a esperarme?

-Claro...- Asiente -Siempre...- Agrega con una leve sonrisa para luego tomarla del mentón y besarle la mejilla. Ella sonríe y luego de darle un tierno beso en los labios sale. El chico la mira alejarse y luego suspira cerrando la puerta.

-Tenes un buen gusto...-comenta Shaoran sorprendiéndolo.

El chico se sobresalta y lo mira sonrojado...

-Podemos ir a tu casa entonces?

-Si...- Asiente y los mira-Pero... por favor... no digan una palabra de esto...- Pide.

-No es tu novia?-pregunta el castaño.

-Ella...- Suspira-Ella y yo estamos enamorados... pero es imposible que estemos juntos...

-Porque??

-Por que... ella es la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos en todo el pueblo... y esta comprometida...- Suspira -No puedo estar con ella... no puedo ofrecerle nada mejor...

-No entiendo porque no pueden estar juntos si los dos se quieren...-el espadachín se cruza de brazos- si el problema es su prometido...lo matamos y listo...

La ojiverde suspira y le tira de una oreja... -Shaoran... a veces esos comentarios no hay que decirlos...- Le recrimina

-Pero es verdad!-mira al medico- si queres yo puedo encargarme...

-AH!! Shaoran!!- La castaña suspira y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-No me golpees!

-Entonces no digas esas cosas- Responde simplemente la joven tomándolo de la ropa para sacudirlo...

-Pero tengo razón... yo actuaría así en su lugar-se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Si Sakura estuviera comprometida... matarías a su prometido para irte con ella?- Cuestiona el ojiazul haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde.

-Mh? no es la misma situación

-Soy medico... yo estoy para salvar vidas... no podría matar una persona...- Suspira.

-Por eso... ese es mi trabajo, deja que te devuelva el favor

-No estarías ayudándome así... igual... no me debes nada... no te preocupes...- Sonríe levemente.

-Shaoran... sos un bruto...- Musita la ojiverde colgándose del cuello del chico

-Mhh... Solo intentaba ayudar-responde el viendo hacia otro lado molesto.

-Mirame cuando te hablo...- Se queja tomándolo del rostro perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Al intentar evitar golpearse, se sujeta del castaño arrastrándolo con ella al suelo.

-Cuando dejaras de ser tan torpe!-se queja el sobándose la cabeza, al levantar la vista descubre que la chica había caído sobre el. La joven lo miraba atentamente sonrojada mientras se sostenía con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo del ambarino. El la mira unos momentos para luego desviar la mirada sonrojado

-Cuanto tiempo pensas quedarte así?

La ojiverde permanece sin reaccionar para luego acercarse lentamente al rostro del chico hasta besarlo en la mejilla, junto a los labios. Las mejillas del espadachín se encienden de modo más notorio y mira a la chica de reojo.

La joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin separarse de la mejilla del chico. Shaoran regresa la vista al suelo rápidamente, nunca la había visto tan de cerca, y ahora se sentía extraño, no podía moverse y su mente estaba en blanco.

La ojiverde se sobresalta al escuchar al ojiazul aclararse la voz, por lo que da un leve salto hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza con una mesa.

-Ouuuch...- Suspira llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Sos un desastre...-agrega Shaoran para luego suspirar y ayudarla a levantarse

La joven sonríe apenada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Vamos-agrega saliendo detrás del medico. La ojiverde asiente y lo sigue.

Así los tres llegan a la casa de Eriol quien vivía en las afueras, era pequeña y se veía vieja y descuidada

-Pasen...- Musita luego de abrir la puerta. Ambos asienten e ingresan en el sitio después del ojiazul, luego de enseñarles las habitaciones de la casa, el doctor les enseña cual seria la de cada uno de ellos...

Luego de la cena todos se van a dormir. A mitad de la noche, la puerta de la habitación del castaño se abre lentamente para luego ser cerrada de nuevo. El se incorpora rápidamente tomando su espada, siempre estaba listo para luchar, estaba alerta incluso mientras dormía.

-Estabas... despierto?- Cuestiona la ojiverde aun con la mano en el picaporte.

-No...-suspira y deja la espada junto a la cama de nuevo-

-Entonces... yo te desperté?- Pregunta de nuevo.

-Si...-asiente- que pasa? es bastante tarde...

-Shaoran... puedo quedarme con vos hoy?- Susurra mirando una pared.

-Eh?-se sonroja al escuchar su pregunta- porque...?

-Puedo...?- Insiste la ojiverde.

-Mh...Si...-no podía negarse, aunque algo le decía que eso no estaba bien

La joven lo mira y sonríe y se acerca sentándose a su lado.

-Mhh... te sentís mal o algo?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces?

Sakura lo mira y sonríe para luego acostarse a su lado mirando el techo.

-Podrías contestar alguna de mis preguntas cada tanto...-agrega él con cierta molestia.

-Quería... estar con vos...- Susurra tomándole el rostro para verlo-Quería... verte antes de cerrar los ojos... y luego cuando me despierte...- Agrega para luego cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse.

-Mhh actúas muy raro...

-Vos querías una respuesta, yo te la doy y encima te quejas...- Suspira y lo mira-Mal agradecido...- Se queja y se acuesta dándole la espalda-Buenas noches Shaoran...- Susurra en un dulce tono de voz.

-Vas a darme la espalda toda la noche?-se queja el.

La ojiverde se sonroja y luego voltea viéndolo.

-Yo también... quiero poder verte cuando despierte

-Y eso... por que?- Cuestiona sonrojada.

-Mhh... -la mira un momento y luego se pone boca arriba viendo el techo- Sabes? yo estaba seguro que nunca iba a querer a nadie...

-Y eso por que?...- Responde la ojiverde acomodándose.

-Cuando perdí a mi hermana... sufrí mucho... y me prometí que no iba a volver a encariñarme con nadie mas...

-Shaoran... Por perder a un ser querido... no tenes por que cerrarte a los demás...- Susurra acomodándole el cabello.

-No se... creo que... era mejor antes...

-No...- Suspira y se apoya en su pecho-No es cierto...

-Antes... yo era mas fuerte... ahora tengo un punto débil... y eso es malo...

-Un punto débil?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Si...-asiente pensativo y luego la mira- Vos...

-Yo?- Susurra sonrojada.

-Si... tal vez sea... porque me da miedo perder... a la segunda persona que mas quise hasta ahora...

-Pero...- Baja la mirada sin saber que decir.

-Pero que? Te molesta lo que dije?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y lo mira para luego incorporarse un poco y acercarse pegando su frente a la del chico.

-Me alegra... saber que me queres...- Sonríe.

El se sonroja y desvía la mirada, el sentir su respiración sobre el rostro lo ponía nervioso

-Mejor... descansa...- Sugiere la ojiverde besándole la frente, para luego acostarse viendo el techo.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches...- Sonríe y cierra los ojos.

Al día siguiente cuando Shaoran se levanta al escuchar voces en el comedor, al parecer Eriol ya se había levantado y hablaba con alguien en voz baja para no despertar a sus invitados.

-Tomoyo... simplemente... tomemos nuestras cosas y vayámonos...- Susurra angustiado el joven.

-Entendeme... no puedo hacerlo... no puedo abandonar así a mi familia...-se friega los ojos.

El chico suspira y la abraza intentando consolarla... -Pero, yo te amo...

-Yo también Eriol, lo sabes...-responde ella intentando calmarse.

Eriol suspira abrazándola con mas fuerza-Pero... si no podemos estar juntos... yo te juro... me muero...- susurra.

-No digas eso...-se separa un poco de el y lo mira tomando su rostro con una mano- No vuelvas a decirlo...

Eriol suspira tomándole la mano

-Mas allá de lo que pase con nosotros...vos tenes que seguir adelante...sos un buen medico y sos muy importante para el pueblo...-baja la vista.

-Pero... yo te amo...- Suspira mirándola-No me importa ser buen medico ni seguir adelante si no estas conmigo...

-Prometeme... que vas a estar bien...-cierra los ojos evitando llorar para no entristecerlo. Eriol la mira secándole las lagrimas...

-Necesito que lo prometas...-lo mira tomándole las manos-

-No puedo prometerte eso, Tomoyo... te ruego que me disculpes... pero no puedo...- Suspira.

-Sos un tonto...-agrega escondiendo el rostro en su pecho-

El ojiazul suspira acariciándole la espalda.

-Mis papas...sospechan algo...-murmura- la boda... se adelanto…

-Q...que?- Susurra sorprendido-Tomoyo...

-Es... en unos poco días...-lo mira- No se si... voy a poder volver a verte…

El chico la toma del mentón para luego besarla con suavidad en los labios arrebato que ella le corresponde acariciándole el rostro.

-Quiero irme con vos... lejos, muy pero muy lejos...- Susurra acariciándole el rostro.

-Es... como un sueño-sonríe levemente.

-Entonces... vamos...- Susurra besándole el cuello, para luego besarle la mejilla.

-No insistas mas...-responde ella para luego suspirar y levantarse.

El chico la mira imitándola para luego tomarle las manos.

-Por favor... no vengas ese día...-agrega ella.

-Si...- Suspira asintiendo para luego mirar el suelo.

Ella lo toma del rostro para que la mira y luego lo besa a modo de despedida. El chico la toma de la cintura. No quería perderla. Ella se separa un poco de el y lo mira- Gracias... por ser siempre tan bueno y comprensivo conmigo...

-Es... menos de lo que te mereces...- Susurra-Me gustaría poder darte mas que eso...- Suspira mirando el suelo.

-Me diste suficiente...Más de lo que necesito-sonríe levemente y lo besa en la cabeza- sabes bien que a mi no me importa lo que tengas, vos sos una persona muy valiosa Eriol

El chico sonríe levemente mientras la abrazaba.

-Tengo que irme...-musita soltándolo despacio- Cuídate

-Si...- suspira y le acaricia el rostro.

La chica lo besa rápidamente en los labios y luego sale. Eriol suspira viéndola alejarse mientras pensaba. Luego cierra y va a la cocina donde prepara el desayuno.

-Mmm... Al final la dejaste ir...-comenta Shaoran quien se preparaba un te.

-No puedo hacer nada...- Suspira

-Mhh... En realidad si...-suspira y toma la espada que había dejado a un lado de la mesa-Si Sakura pregunta... decile que salí a dar una vuelta

-Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a dar una vuelta-sonríe levemente.

-Bien...- Suspira y asiente.

-Vos espera tranquilo...-asiente y sale.

Eriol mira la puerta cerrarse pensativo, no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto, ese chico era amable, pero algo impulsivo y violento, tenía algo de temor por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

Transcurren así un par de horas cuando alguien toca la puerta. El ojiazul abre la puerta mientras la ojiverde terminaba de beber el te que le había preparado. Se sorprende al ver a Shaoran en compañía de Tomoyo de pie allí

-Tomoyo...- Susurra sorprendido.

-Eriol... no quiero estar lejos de vos...-murmura ella para luego abrazarlo. El joven cae sentado al suelo sin soltar a la joven amatista, sin comprender el motivo de su repentino cambio de idea.

-Me perdonas por haberme ido?-pregunta ella en voz baja

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...- Susurra abrazándola con fuerza.

Shaoran los observa desde la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero... y tu compromiso?- Cuestiona cayendo en la realidad.

-Mhh... Ya no existe

El chico sonríe sin poder creer lo que escuchaba... -Es... como... como un sueño...- Susurra usando las mismas palabras que antes había utilizado ella. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a abrazarlo por el cuello aun en el suelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** buenas buenas! Como estan? Aquí seguimos con este fic! Seguimos un poco más con la breve historia de Eriol y Tomoyo dentro de un fic de Sakura y Shaoran, jeje siempre un lugar para los fans de esta otra pareja! Todos se preguntaran que demonios hizo Shaoran para que se cancelara el compromiso no?? ya verán… es un chico muy inteligente xDD

Ahora, gracias a Juchiz, Naguchan, Undine y paola li, aunque son pocos los valoramos mucho! Mil gracias!!

Nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. Vida de princesa

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes?? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 8: **Vida de princesa

_-Pero... y tu compromiso?- Cuestiona cayendo en la realidad._

_-Mhh... Ya no existe_

_El chico sonríe sin poder creer lo que escuchaba... -Es... como... como un sueño...- Susurra usando las mismas palabras que antes había utilizado ella. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a abrazarlo por el cuello aun en el suelo._

-Como fue que...- Comienza a preguntar al caer en cuenta de lo ocurrido para luego voltear al escuchar a la castaña entrar en la sala. Shaoran la mira mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-Estas galletas están deliciosas...- Comenta la ojiverde mientras probaba una de las tantas galletas que tenia en la mano-Muy buenas...- Agrega animada mientras comía

-Ella es tu novia Shaoran?-pregunta Tomoyo viendo al castaño.

-Su novia?- La ojiverde la mira sonrojada para luego agacharse al haberse atragantado.

-Eh? No-niega el rápidamente con la cabeza- solo somos compañeros de viaje

La joven lo mira de reojo sin dejar de toser, mientras el ojiazul le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda; Tomoyo le sirve un vaso de agua y se lo da.

-Gracias...- Bebe un poco pasando por completo lo que había comido, para luego suspirar.

-Ya desayunaron?-pregunta la morocha viendo a todos.

Eriol sonríe y se pone de pie-Voy a preparte algo para que desayunes...- Le sonríe-Y... pueden contarnos... que paso..?- Cuestiona.

-Yo lo preparo...-dice ella haciéndolo sentarse.

-Pero...- La mira pensativo.

-Voy a salir a caminar...- Interviene la ojiverde caminando hacia la puerta.

-Mh??-Shaoran la mira sin comprender su actitud- que pasa?

-Quiero salir a tomar aire...- Explica encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta.

-Esta bien-asiente- anda con cuidado

-Claro...- Asiente saliendo cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, accidentalmente.

-Mhh estará enfadada por algo?-ladea la cabeza.

-Mmh no se... no tiene por qué o si?- Cuestiona el ojiazul mirándolo divertido-Y... mmh como es eso de que el compromiso ya no existe mas?- Cuestiona todavía incrédulo y emocionado

-Todo es gracias a Shaoran...-responde la chica emocionada sirviéndole un te al castaño y sentándose junto a Eriol con una taza también para ella.

-Pero... como es que paso todo?- Cuestiona abrazándola por los hombros, para luego besarle la sien

-Veras...-comienza a decir ella.

-------- Flash Back --------

Tomoyo estaba recostada en su cama, no hacia mucho había llegado luego de despedirse definitivamente de la persona que más había amado... sentía deseos de llorar, pero sabia que si empezaba no podría parar... se sobresalta al escuchar gritos en el jardín por lo que se asoma a ver.

Allí Yue, su prometido, discutía con un joven de cabello castaño quien blandía una espada.

-Vengo a recuperar a Tomoyo!-exclama el desconocido

-Pero Tomoyo es mi prometida! y no voy a dejar que te le acerques!- Exclama el prometido de la joven amatista -Además... quien te crees que sos para llamarla por su nombre!?

-Nosotros salimos...-sonríe desafiante.

-Ustedes!?- Musita notablemente molesto-Mph... escucha 'don nadie' no vas a acercarte a MI prometida, me escuchaste?!

-Tengo una idea... vamos a decidirlo con una batalla

-Mph... Bien... elige el arma...- Responde el chico de ojos azules.

-Usare mi espada-resuelve el desenvainándola.

-Bien...- Culmina chasqueando los dedos para que le trajeran una espada.

El enfrentamiento dura menos de un minuto tiempo en que Yue termina muerto en el suelo, el ambarino lo había atravesado de lado a lado con su espada sin titubear. Al escuchar el alboroto, el padre de la joven amatista sale corriendo a ver que ocurría, al igual que ella que no entendía demasiado de la situación, luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con el castaño comprende todo. Mientras el padre lo maldecía y amenazaba para terminar rogando por su vida y permitiendo, obligadamente, el romance de su hija bajo una amenaza de muerte por parte del castaño.

-------- Flash Back Fin --------

-Ya veo...- Asiente sorprendido el ojiazul.

-No vas a agradecérselo?-pregunta divertida la amatista por su reacción.

-Ah... s...si...- Asiente y mira al castaño-Muchas gracias por todo esto, Shaoran...

-No es nada-responde el acabando su te.

El ojiazul sonríe abrazando a la amatista mientras le besaba los labios con delicadeza.

-Mañana voy a buscar un trabajo...-anuncia ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tomoyo...- La mira y sonríe-Yo... voy a ocuparme de todo para que puedas tener una vida tranquila...

-Pero quiero ayudarte-lo mira-

-No te preocupes... con estar conmigo... con el hecho de que me hayas elegido a mi... me basta...- Sonríe

Ella le devuelve el gesto y se apoya en su hombro tranquila, el chico sonríe animado mientras la abrazaba por sobre los hombros.

-----º-----º-----º-----

La ojiverde caminaba mirando viendo con atención todo en el pueblo, en eso se sobresalta al sentir que alguien la tomaba de un brazo.

-Kya!! Suélteme!- Pide para luego voltear asustada.

-Sakura??-pregunta sorprendido un joven alto y de cabello negro revuelto.

-Primo Touya?- Cuestiona la joven achicando los ojos.

-Que haces aquí?? No puedo creer que estés bien!

-S...si... estoy bien...- Asiente y lo mira-Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Si, a mi también... todos están muy preocupados en tu casa, me dijeron que te habían secuestrado...

-Están... preocupados?- cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Claro que si! Estuvieron buscándote...

-Por que?... si de mi papa dependiera, se olvidaría de mi y te heredaría a vos... Primo Touya...- Suspira y le sonríe -Y... y yo estaría feliz así...

-Sakura, tenes que volver a tu casa...-suspira- estas sola??

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y lo mira.

-Con quien?-la mira de modo sospechoso.

-Con el chico que me secuestro...- Responde simplemente mirándolo... luego suspira y lo sujeta de los brazos-Pero... yo no quiero volver a casa...

-Sakura, vas a tener que perdonarme, pero es mi deber llevarte de vuelta

-Por favor, Touya... no me lleves de vuelta... no quiero volver...

-Porque no??

-Por que... si voy... no podría seguir viajando...- Suspira mirando el suelo.

-Porque queres viajar? Vos sos una princesa...

-Y eso que?... de que me sirve si no me hace feliz?- Suspira dando un golpe al suelo con un pie-Mi papa quería un hijo varón... no a mi...

-Tu papa también te extraña... tenes que volver Sakura

-Pero... yo...- Suspira pensativa.

-Vamos...-agrega el comenzando a caminar- me espera una carreta aquí cerca

-Pero... Touya... no quiero ir...- Se queja dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Tenes que venir... vas a ver que cuando estés allá vas a estar contenta-le toma la mano haciéndola seguirlo.

-Pero...- Suspira mirando en dirección a la casa del ojiazul, donde sabia se encontraba el castaño -Shaoran...- Susurra para si misma, siquiera iba a poder despedirse? Touya camina un rato en silencio hasta llegar a su vehículo al cual la hace subir. La ojiverde mira el carruaje negándose a subir.

-No lo hagas difícil Sakura...-suspira-

Sakura suspira molesta mirándolo, luego asiente y sube resignada.

Luego de esto transcurren un par de semanas, y los padres de Sakura deciden organizar una fiesta de bienvenida a su hija con motivo de su regreso, además su madre insistía que había bajado de peso a causa de su mala alimentación, pero al ella mostrarse algo deprimida se negaba a comer demasiado, la reina pensaba que con ese festejo lograrían hacerla sentir de nuevo en su casa. La ojiverde se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana mientras meditaba. Luego de un momento, suspira y se pone de pie dignándose a cambiarse. Mientras intentaba cerrar el cierre de su vestido que subía hasta su espalda y no podía llegar se sobresalta al ver la ventana abrirse y ver por ella entrar a alguien. La joven abre bien los ojos asustada.

-Interrumpo?-pregunta el recién llegado.

La ojiverde suspira mirando el suelo sin decir nada.

-El viaje hasta aquí fue bastante largo, al menos podrías responder

-No... No interrumpís...- Suspira para luego volver a luchar con el cierre

-Mhp... No pensas decir nada no?-cuestiona esforzándose por mantener un tono de voz despreocupado.

-Que... queres que diga?- Suspira mirando el suelo

-Mhh... tenes razón, no podes decir nada... solo quería decirte que sos una mentirosa, y que al menos pudiste despedirte…-hace una pausa- jajaj es ridículo, despedirte de tu secuestrador? Es una suerte que lograras escapar con vida y regresar a estos lujos

-N...no es así... te equivocas...- Susurra y lo mira.

-No quiero escucharte mas-agrega acercándose a la ventana.

-Shaoran...- Lo llama la joven para luego suspirar y sentarse dándole la espalda -Esta bien... disculpame…

-Las cosas no se arreglan con una disculpa... porque dijiste todo eso?? Porque mentiste? Estabas esperando la oportunidad para escapar

-No te mentí...- Susurra-Yo... yo no quería volver... me trajeron a la fuerza...- Suspira molesta y lo mira-Yo no te habría dicho todo lo que dije de no ser así...

-Claro... justo te encontraron y "te obligaron" no me lo creo...-hace una pausa- pero sabes que? esta bien, lo adecuado es que volvieras.

Sakura suspira molesta y le tira del brazo lanzándolo a la cama con brusquedad.

-Estoy cansada... no se como pude pasármela pensando en vos!... cuando sos así conmigo... no puedo entenderlo...- Se queja molesta para luego darle la espalda y levantar las manos-No entiendo como pude permitirme enamorarme de vos si sos así conmigo!- Agrega para luego cubrirse la boca. El la mira sorprendido sobretodo con sus últimas palabras. Sakura lo mira dolida, para luego salir de la habitación antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Durante la fiesta la chica esta sentada en un sitio del jardín algo mas apartado, no tenia ganas de bailar ni de hablar con esas personas a las que casi no conocía, prefería estar sola. La joven suspira y se seca los ojos. Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo? odiaba esa cualidad... odiaba llorar con tanta facilidad.

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunta una voz a sus espaldas que la hace voltear descubriendo que se trataba de Shaoran, se había cambiado y ahora vestía de modo elegante.

-Por que?- cuestiona suspirando mientras volvía a mirar el jardín-No se supone que me odias?

-Nunca dije eso...

-Eso parecía cuando entraste por la ventana gritándome que te había mentido...

-Mhh... Aún sigo enojado porque te fuiste así...-agrega el cursándose de brazos con orgullo.

-Entonces?- cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Mhh... vos que queres hacer ahora??

-Yo pregunte primero...- Suspira y se pone de pie acomodándose el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Yo vine a buscarte...-confiesa finalmente, no deseaba llegar a eso.

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirando hacia el extenso jardín.

-Quería saber porque te habías ido así...

-Me encontré... con mi primo en aquel pueblo...- Explica -Y... luego me obligo a volver...- Culmina

-Mh entiendo…

-Pero... no sirve explicártelo, si no me crees...- Suspira.

-Es un poco raro... pero si te creo...

La ojiverde lo mira sorprendida-En serio?

-Si…

Sakura sonríe con levedad y mira el suelo.

-Sakura... que vas a hacer??

-Yo... quiero estar con vos, Shaoran...- Responde sin levantar la vista.

-Entonces... voy a tener que volver a secuestrarte?-comenta divertido.

-Eso supongo...- Agrega mirándolo para luego sonreír-Pero... podrías primero... pasar esta fiesta conmigo? bailarías conmigo?- Pide tomándole una mano.

-Mhh...-se queda pensando- tengo una mejor idea

La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender-De que hablas?

-Podría...presentarme como alguien importante que viene de un sitio lejano...No crees que así parezco un verdadero príncipe?-agrega divertido con sus propias palabras.

-Un príncipe…Podrías...- Asiente pensativa para luego volver a mirarlo-Por que? para que?

-Si acepto bailar con vos... e ir a esa fiesta... van a preguntarte quien soy no?

-Si... es cierto...- Asiente-Pero vos te ofreciste al comienzo...- Agrega a modo de reclamo.

-Yo ofrecí que? que lastima... no recuerdo nada...

-Shaoran!- Suspira molesta mientras lo sacudía de la ropa, él mira hacia todos lados ignorándola

-Shaoran...- Lo llama la ojiverde deteniéndose.

-Que pasa?-la mira sonriendo divertido por su actitud infantil.

-Te habías ofrecido, no te hagas el tonto...- Agrega molesta para luego volver a zarandearlo.

-No se porque lo dije...-responde rascándose la cabeza- no soy muy bueno en eso

-Que lastima... debiste pensarlo antes de ofrecerte...- Responde la ojiverde contenta por haber ganado.

-Bien bien...-suspira y asegura la espada en su cintura.

-Claro... si otra persona te hubiera pedido habrías aceptado al instante...- Lo mira desafiante para luego reírse y tomarle la mano.

-Otra persona como quien?-la mira de reojo

-Tranquilo queridito... todo esta bien...- Responde con una sonrisa para luego detenerse y mirarlo.

-Deja de hacer eso...-suspira fastidiado- solo vamos a bailar una canción... así que elegí bien

-Claro...- Asiente y sonríe para luego tomar la otra mano del chico y ponerla en su cintura. El se sonroja levemente y desvía la mirada para que ella no lo notara.

-Shaoran... estas bien?- La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender mientras acomodaba la mano que tenia libre en el hombro del chico.

-Mh si...-asiente y mira a su alrededor, los demás invitados los observaban llenos de curiosidad. La ojiverde le sonríe y tira con levedad del chico para que comenzara a bailar. Al cae en cuenta de que la canción había comenzado y se mueve despacio al compás de la melodía. La castaña le sonríe siguiendo sus pasos.

-No prestes atención a lo demás...

-Eso es un poco difícil... siento como nos clavan sus miradas

-Solo ignóralos...- Susurra con tranquilidad.

El asiente y mira a la chica moverse tranquila acompañando a la música. Luego de un momento, la canción finaliza y la ojiverde se detiene suspirando resignada.

-Vamos a comer algo?-propone el-

-Claro...- Asiente y le sonríe.

Ambos se alejan de la pista de baile acercándose a las mesas con comida. La ojiverde miraba la mano del castaño la cual sujetaba con firmeza. El sirve un par de vasos de jugo y luego come masitas dulces.

-Vas a rodar si comes así...- Le recrimina la ojiverde en un inocente tono de voz.

-Mhh tenes razón... no quiero quedar como vos...-asiente y acaba su vaso de jugo

-Que!?- Lo mira molesta para luego tirarle de las mejillas -Me dijiste gorda!?

-Como te diste cuenta??

-Pero yo no soy la que esta comiendo como vaca...- Recrimina para luego soltarlo y suspirar viendo hacia la fiesta.

-No te enojes, estaba bromeando-la mira

-No estoy molesta...- Suspira y le sonríe-Te extrañe mucho... sabes?

-Ah si? que extraño...

-Por que?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Que ibas a hacer si no venia?

-Morirme...- Suspira y deja la copa que tenia en la mano en su sitio para luego acomodarse la falda. El guarda silencio y mira a la gente de la fiesta divertirse.

-Shaoran... si estabas tan molesto... por que viniste?

-Mhh...-lo medita un momento- Quería saber cual era tu excusa...

Sakura suspira llevándose una mano a la frente. Luego mira al bacón principal de la casa donde su padre se había asomado haciendo callar a los presentes puesto que quería dar un anuncio. La ojiverde levanta la cabeza mirando atentamente a su padre mientras se preguntaba que podría estar pensando ahora.

-Primero que nada... gracias a todos por haber venido...- Musita de buen humor -Ahora... quiero ir directo al grano y decir el otro motivo de esta fiesta...

Los invitados lo miraban intrigados puesto que todos creían que la fiesta era para festejar el regreso de su hija, pero al parecer había algo mas...

-Bien... quiero comunicarles a todos, que en estos últimos días decidimos con mi esposa, mejorar las relaciones con otros reinos, por lo que decidimos comprometer a nuestra hija... con este chico...- Culmina dejando avanzar a su lado a un joven, ante los ojos sorprendidos de la castaña quien no caía en la noticia

Shaoran mira hacia el bacón para luego ver a la chica en silencio... que significaba aquello? porque no le había dicho nada? La ojiverde permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa. Recién vuelve en si cuando la gente comenzaba a aplaudir emocionada por la noticia. Luego de un momento el rey agradece la atención de todos dejando que la fiesta continué.

La ojiverde suspira y luego comienza a caminar, quería hablar con sus padres para que le aclararan ese asunto.

-Mhh… yo me voy-agrega Shaoran.

-Shaoran...- Lo mira-Pero... por que?

-Porque no tengo nada que ver con esto...

-Pero... Shaoran...- Susurra para luego tomarle la mano.

-Que??-la mira- Ya no podes venir... tu vida esta acá Sakura

-Yo quiero ir con vos...- Musita por lo bajo

-No podes...estas comprometida... vas a ser reina... tenes que aceptar tus responsabilidades de una vez

-Pero... yo...- suspira y aprieta con mas fuerza la mano del chico-Si te vas... es decir... si me dejas... yo... voy a morirme...

-No digas tonterías-le recrimina el severamente.

-No son tonterías...- Susurra aferrándose a su brazo-Shaoran... yo... yo te amo...

-No vuelvas a decir eso-la mira molesto-Nadie... puede sentir eso por mi-se suelta.

-Y por que!?- Lo mira -Y que si yo si lo siento?

-Estás equivocada...-le da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

-No lo estoy...- Musita para luego bajar la mirada e irse a su habitación.

Así pasa el resto de la noche, los padres de la chica no logran que ella abriera la puerta para conocer a su futuro esposo. La castaña estaba dolida por todo lo acontecido en ese último tiempo, y ya no quería más... Suspira y se sienta en su escritorio para luego comenzar a escribir en un papel, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** buenas!!imagino que querrán matarnos porque hace mas de un mes que no actualizábamos este fic xD es que anduvimos con algunos problemitas técnicos jejeje yo andaba sin word por un problema en la pc y no podía abrir los fics. Pero ya esta!! Eso si, espero no me maten, pero la próxima actualización será recién a mediados de febrero porqué me voy de viajee!!

Bueno gente!! Ahora si, vamos a los reviews, gracias a Naguchan, juchiz, akemi-kmld, Undine, arevir6 y a paola li. Una aclaración, el ExT solo era en esa parte, la historia es un SxS, asi que lamentablemente la historia de Tomoyo y Erial es brebe y no creo que esos personajes aparezcan nuevamente en el futuro.

Gracias por leer este fic!! Y nos leemos en un buen tiempo! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	9. Si tu no estas aqui

**Eterna Soledad**

**Summary:** Que ocurre cuando un sanguinario asesino con un oscuro pasado decide secuestrar a una princesa para que lo acompañara en sus viajes?? Cómo se desarrollara la relación entre dos personajes con personalidades opuestas y un destino en común? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 9: **Si no estas aquí

Así pasa el resto de la noche, los padres de la chica no logran que ella abriera la puerta para conocer a su futuro esposo. La castaña estaba dolida por todo lo acontecido en ese último tiempo, y ya no quería más... Suspira y se sienta en su escritorio para luego comenzar a escribir en un papel, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Shaoran tal como había dicho había abandonado el lugar y ahora caminaba por el bosque... ese sitio le recordaba a Sakura, en ese lugar habían pasado la primera noche... le dolía separarse de ella y saber que jamás volvería a verla... pero era lo mejor? el no podía darle una buena vida, y menos la que ella merecía...gira la cabeza para ver hacia el castillo que aun estaba a la vista...No podía irse así... tenia que al menos despedirse.

La ojiverde termina de firmar la nota que había escrito, y luego se sienta en su cama buscando en la mesa junto a esta algo, para luego sacar un cortaplumas y mirarlo atentamente.

El espadachín llega ya cerca de la madrugada y sube a la habitación de la chica sin ser visto. Al entrar, la ve acostada de espaldas a la ventana sobre la cama, aun con el vestido de la fiesta puesto.

-Mh Sakura...-musita el caminando hacia ella-

La joven no respondía ni se movía de su sitio.

-Estas durmiendo?-le pregunta acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Al haber movimiento en la cama, la joven cae de lado quedando boca arriba, dejando ver al castaño la herida que se había provocado en el abdomen con el cortaplumas.

-Sa...Sakura!?-exclama sorprendido demorando un momento en reacción- Estas loca...-agrega quitándose la camisa para usarla para detener el sangrado de la herida. La joven quien estaba inconsciente, mueve un poco la cabeza reaccionando.

-Tonta...-suspira y la recuesta con cuidado en la cama.

-Me morí... y estoy en el cielo?- cuestiona en un susurro

-No...-responde el acariciando su cabeza- No hables

-Volviste...- Susurra con una sonrisa.

-Porque hiciste esto? te volviste loca??

-Te amo Shaoran...- Musita por lo bajo, como si esa fuera la respuesta.

-Deja de repetir eso...-suspira-

-Yo... se que no sentís lo mismo por mi... pero... es lo que siento... y quería que lo supieras...

-No saques conclusiones sin preguntar...-responde- te duele??

-Ya no...- Susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Hay que llamar a un medico...-se pone de pie.

-No...- Pide cerrando los ojos-No te vayas Shaoran

-Pero alguien tiene que ver esa herida...

-Quedate conmigo...- susurra angustiada.

-Pero...-la destapa y mira el corte en el vestido, su camisa estaba ya embebida en la sangre de la chica.

-No me dejes sola de nuevo...- Pide levantando la mano temblorosa a causa del mal pulso.

El toma su mano para que se calmara- Voy a tratar tu herida...

La ojiverde lo mira y asiente cerrando los ojos

-Quedate tranquila, voy a quedarme hasta que te recuperes...-agrega para luego sacar vendajes de sus bolsillos y ocuparse de curarla.

-Gracias, Shaoran...- Suspira para luego quedarse inconsciente de nuevo

Al día siguiente los padres de la chica al ver que ella tardaba en bajar deciden ir a verla encontrándose con una sorpresa... La joven estaba pálida y completamente machada en su propia sangre... A su lado estaba el espadachín que ambos reconocen en el acto, era quien la había secuestrado. El rey suspira molesto y da un grito llamando a los guardias, estos entran rápidamente y se llevan al castaño, para luego hacer entrar a los médicos para que vieran a la chica la cual despierta sobresaltada y busca con la mirada al castaño...

-No te preocupes hija, vas a recuperarte-le dice su madre.

-N...no... Shaoran?- cuestiona aturdida

-Quien?-pregunta la reina- ahora descansa Sakura

-Pero... Shaoran...- Suspira llamando al castaño.

Su madre suspira y sale dejando a los médicos trabajar. La joven cierra los ojos cansada mientras dejaba a los médicos hacer su trabajo. Despierta cerca de la noche, sintiéndose ya mucho mejor, al no ver al castaño junto a ella se pone de pie y se cambia para luego salir buscándolo.

-Sakura, porque te levantaste??-le pregunta su madre al verla.

-Es que...- Suspira pensativa.

-Decime hija... estas asustada? no te preocupes, ese maldito asesino no volverá a ponerte una mano enzima...

-Asesino?- La mira -Que hicieron con el? donde esta?

-Esta preso-responde ella- esta condenado a pena de muerte

-Que? n...no... por que?

-Hija! intento matarte!

-Matarme? el no haría tal cosa... el no hizo nada

-Porque lo defiendes hija??

-Porque el no intento matarme!

-Basta Sakura, no sigas mintiendo-responde angustiada su madre.

-Por que te mentiría?- Suspira-El no hizo nada...

-No incisitas, ya esta decidido

-No...- Pide en un susurro

-Regresa a tu cama Sakura-dice por ultimo la mujer entrando.

La ojiverde suspira molesta y camina hacia la prisión del castillo...

Allí era la hora del cambio de guardia y por ese motivo no había nadie vigilando por lo que la joven entra tranquilamente... Todas las celdas estaban vacías puesto que sus ocupantes ya habían sido ejecutados, a excepción de la que estaba ocupada por el espadachín.

-Shaoran?- Lo llama la ojiverde buscándolo con la mirada. Al encontrarlo se acerca apresurada... El estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared opuesta, al oír que lo llamaban la mira.

-Shaoran...- Repite mirándolo.

-Que haces acá??

-Vine a buscarte...- Susurra -Vamonos lejos Shaoran...- Pide extendiendo la mano dentro de la celda para buscando alcanzarlo.

El no se mueve de su sitio y desvía la mirada- Volve a descansar...

-Shaoran...- Lo llama mientras se pegaba mas a los barrotes intentando alcanzarlo.

-Te dije que vuelvas...

-No quiero...- Suspira-Voy a perderte para siempre... no quiero irme y dejarte... no quiero que te pase nada...

-Te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo puedo darte

-Nada es mejor que vos, Shaoran...- Musita con un nudo en la garganta.

El suspira y se pone de pie acercándose a donde ella estaba. La ojiverde miraba el suelo mientras apoyaba las manos en los barrotes de la celda.

-No te entiendo...-le dice el frente a ella- No entiendo porque es que haces todo esto por mi... y porque podes quererme...

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe con levedad mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Conocerte... fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme... tu aparición fue lo que le dio algo de sentido a mi vida...- Susurra mirándolo fijo-Te quiero Shaoran... no importa lo demás...

El se sonroja al oír sus palabras... era increíble lo bien que lo hacia sentir...no le importaba morir si era por ella...pone sus manos sobre su rostro y lo acerca un poco para luego besarla en los labios a través de los barrotes. La joven sonríe para sus adentros y le corresponde deseando poder abrazarlo.

-Estas segura de que queres irte conmigo?-le pregunta el separándose un poco de ella.

-Claro... nunca estuve mas segura de algo en toda mi vida...

-No te importa... la vida que vamos a llevar?

La joven sonríe y niega con la cabeza-Eso es lo de menos...

-Espero no te arrepientas luego...

-No... no voy a arrepentirme...- Susurra acariciándole el rostro.

-Esta bien...-asiente- prepara tus cosas.. y nos vemos mañana por la mañana bien temprano, voy a pasar a buscarte

La ojiverde asiente y sonríe para luego tomarlo del rostro y darle un suave beso en los labios, él le corresponde y luego la mira salir. La ojiverde camina animada hasta su habitación, donde se encierra preparándose para huir de allí...

Al día siguiente tal como le había dicho pasa a buscarla con la salida del sol. La joven terminaba de arreglar un ultimo detalle para luego mirarlo y sonreír.

-Lista?

-Si...- Asiente y se pone de pie tomando la pequeña maleta que había preparado.

-No cambiaste de opinión todavía?-sonríe levemente

-No... y no pienso hacerlo...- Musita negando con la cabeza.

-Mejor así...-la besa en la frente y toma la espada que había ocultado debajo de la cama de la chica.

-Tenia un arma mortal bajo mi cama y no me había enterado...?- Suspira fingiendo resignación

-Eso es porque no estas atenta...-responde acomodándola en su cintura. La ojiverde sonríe y lo toma del rostro para luego besarlo...

-Vamos antes de que se despierten-agrega el cuando se separan-

-Claro...- Sakura asiente y toma su maleta para luego tomarle la mano al castaño.

El la toma de la cintura sosteniéndola con firmeza para luego salir dando un salto. Así ambos escapan juntos del hogar de la ojiverde, comenzando de nuevo a viajar juntos. No sabían que los esperaba allí afuera, si seria más difícil de que lo que pudieran soportar, pero estaban seguro que mientras estuvieran juntos todo seria mucho mas sencillo.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Y así... llegamos al final de esta historia!! Que emoción! Otra mas terminada!! Wiiiiiiiiiii! Cuantas vamos ya?? No se...pero esta hace rato que le teniamos que subir el final... porque será que siempre tardamos con el último cap? Será porque no queremos terminar?? Misterio...

La cuestion es que ya termino este fic, y quiero mas que nada darle las gracias a todos los lectores/as que nos siguieron este tiempo, y especialmente a los que nos hicieron llegar su review! Aunque terminamos con pocos reviews, 27 en 9 capitulos, lo cual es muy poco xD! De todos modos estamos contentas con este proyecto!  
Espero que este final les guste y lean el resto de nuestras historias que siguen avanzando!

Ja ne!!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


End file.
